Someone like you
by Kaz
Summary: Ryou x Tea.. Its been 5 years since the gang have seen Tea then on holiday Joey spots her and her 3 year old twins.. Soon Ryou learns about this and is determined to show Tea how much he wants her and the twins ::completed::
1. Chapter 1

Just re-editing this for grammar and what not. In addition, a slight rework of the ending and a few sentences but apart from that nothing else, lol. 

**Pairing**: Ryou x Téa

**Rating**: PG-13

**Note**: I call Bakura (the light), Ryou in this, because Bakura is going to be the Yami, as I do not want to have to type Yami Bakura repeatedly. I know he is called Bakura in both versions but I am making it easier for myself by calling him Ryou so please don't nag me about this. Thank you.

**Summary**: It has been 5 years since the end of Battle City, not mention 5 years since the gang have seen Téa. However, on holiday in London, Joey spots a familiar face in a park. Even more surprising to him are the two children with her, one looking exactly like Téa when she was younger, and the other one looking exactly like another friend of his.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

Some One Like You 

Chapter 1

By Kaz

Joey sighed as he looked around the busy streets of London. 'Great,' he thought, as he glanced at the similar roads, which gave him no indication of where he was, 'I'm lost'.

Sighing out of frustration again, he noticed a park aligned with some benches, 'Well, I may as well sit down, dat can't hurt.'

Sitting down, he tried to find a building that looked familiar to him, to try and help him get back to the hotel, but when that proved to be unsuccessful he gave up, and glanced over at a group of kids who were playing on the swings and shouting at each other. Seeing this, Joey smiled as he remembered the _good old days, _'Dey looks like how me, Yug and Tristan was couple years back... Yeah how me, Yug, Tristan and _Téa were_.'

Thinking of the last name made Joey feel a bit sad and a bit angry, 'How cud she jus leave like dat? No good bye, no note, she just left and her mom had to tell us she's gone.'

Shaking his head, not wanting to remember such a painful memory, he looked at his watch and decided to tackle the streets again, when he heard a familiar laugh.

Feeling a bit scared, and a bit excited, he turned around and dropped his mouth open. He could not believe it, there by the see saw, stood an older, yet unmistakable, laughing Téa. However, this wasn't the only surprise to him, as she was pushing down a little girl, who looked like a younger version of Téa in her childhood, while on the other side, was a young boy, he too looked liked one of his friends, what with his spiky white hair and brown eyes. 'Wait jus a min,' he thought, as the wheels began to turn in his brain. 'White hair, brown eyes.'

"It can't be," he whispered, completely baffled by the discovery.

He felt his blood run cold, as he found himself staring at a younger version of,

_Ryou Bakura_.

Tbc

My writing style has changed a lot, when I was re reading this I was itching to change it all, not to mention stop myself form banging my head on the keyboard but I kept it how it was when I first posted it. I didn't want to change it too much :: cringes at how bad her writing style was back then::


	2. Chapter 2a

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner (I changed it back to Gardner, lol)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 2

By Kaz

Téa laughed, as her little girl squealed and told her to push her faster. Giggling, she did so, while pushing her now long hair out of her eyes, when she suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her.

Getting slightly agitated, she turned her head, and saw a blonde man staring at her, as if he had seen a ghost. She gave him a look, however, when he didn't stop staring, she became annoyed and began to say a string of curses at him, getting ready to condemn him to hell, when the blonde spoke to her.

"T-T-T-Téa?"

Téa stopped dead and glared at him harshly, trying to figure out who the hell he was.

'Do I know him?' She thought, trying to rack her brain to see if she could remember him.

"Téa is dat you?"

'Wait a minuet,' she thought, 'That accent, it's so familiar.' Slowly, she began to recognise the stranger in front of her, for out of everyone she knew, only one person spoke like that…

"Joey?" she asked, her face showing fear.

"Ya tis me, but w-what are ya doing here? I mean who are?"

However, before he could finish his question, a small voice asked, "Momiee whosse dat?"

Both Téa and Joey glanced down at the little girl, unable to speak quite just yet, Téa stared at her daughter, while the little boy, who had narrowed his eyes at Joey,(making him look like Bakura) got of the seesaw and walked around to his mother and stood behind her legs.

"Um er," were the only words coming from Téa's mouth. The little girl looked ready to cry at the fact her mother was not answering her. Seeing this, she took a deep breath and said, "Chijin..., Shiro this is your uncle Joey."

Chijin's blue eyes lit up and she skipped to Joey and stuck out her hand, "Ello my name Shejin Garner!" When Joey just glanced at her rather dumbly, she huffed and turned to Téa and asked rather cutely, "Mama does oncle Joeeie not know how to speak?"

Hearing this Téa and Joey both snapped out of their states and began to laugh.

Joey took Chijin's hand and shook it saying, "Hi I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey then turned to Shiro and was about to introduce himself, but the boy narrowed his eyes, making Joey gulp and think, 'Gah a miniature Bakura! Hope da attitudes like Ryou.' Looking at the boy's eyes again, 'Don't look like it.'

Turing to Téa, who had gained some colour back into her cheeks, she smiled and hugged Joey, "I can't believe it's you," she said.

"Yah! I wasn't expectin to see ya, especially not with two kids. Er you wanna tell me bout dat?"

Looking at Joey she sighed and said, "It's a long story I don't live to far from here you want to see my flat?"

Knowing that he had no idea where he was, he put his hands in his pockets and said "Sure."

_Meanwhile In Domino_

Seto sighed as he finished his phone conversation, 'Great as if I didn't have enough work to do now, I have to go to a conference in London.' Picking up the phone, he dialled his home, getting annoyed as the person took so long to answer.

Serenity was daydreaming as she picked up Mokuba's clothes. She was thinking of how she and Seto had gotten together during Battle City, and how she moved in, when the phone snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Serenity, it's me."

"Hi Seto, what are you doing? You are not checking up on me are you? I am not that upset Joey's gone you know," she chided

"Well… _yes and no_. You see I just got a call from my England duel monsters counterpart, saying I have to attend a conference there and well I…."

"England!" she yelled.

Wincing, Seto said, "Yes, why?"

"Cos that's were Joey is!"

'Great!' thought Seto.

"Seto are you listening to me? You can take us all to see Joey on his holiday!"

"WHAT!" cried Seto, "But, but, Serenity, why all of them? Why just not you?"

"S e t o," she began dangerously, "You don't want me to get angry, DO YOU?"

"Er no no."

"Great! You call Joey and do everything, while I will call everyone else!" and with that she put the phone down, while thinking, 'He is so whipped'

'Great, just great,' was Seto's reply as he began to dial Joey's number.

_Back to __London___

Joey gasped as Téa finally stopped at her flat door, "I thought," he gasped out, "You lived near." Giggling, they all entered the small but cosy flat. Joey looked around the flat, before collapsing down on the sofa and looked up at Téa. Looking at him, she turned to Chijin and Shiro said to them, "You two go to your room and play okay." Nodding, they both ran to one of the rooms and slammed the door, "Play nicely!" cried Téa.

"OKAY!"

Sighing, she turned to Joey and said, "Er well, where do you want me to start?"

"Well," he started, "how bot confirmin dat da dads Ryou?"

Sighing, she sat down next to Joey and whispered, "Yes it."

"WHAAAA!"

"But Joey listen, you can't _tell him_."

"Whaaaa?"

"Listen to me okay! Let me tell you how it all happened, well obviously not everything but…"

"It all began after Battle City, I was walking home after dance class, and I saw Ryou sitting on a rail looking at the sky..................."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2b

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner (I changed it back to Gardner, lol)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 2b

By Kaz

**--Flashback--**

Téa cursed as her bag fell down of her shoulders once again. Getting fed up, she shoved her bags onto the ground, and huffed, when she looked up and saw a strange sight. 'Is that Ryou?' she thought and blushed at how cute he looked. Picking up her things, she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him, making him jump slightly.

"Oh its nothing," he answered.

"Well it has to be something."

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened to us, the whole Battle City, how Yami, Malik's Yami have left and how… Bakura's gone."

"You miss him?"

"What?"

"You do. Even though he was how he was, he was still apart of you for so long it must feel as if you are only half of you or something. Er hang on, that sounds stupid, what I meant was."

"No Téa you don't sound stupid. You're even right in a way." Ryou smiled as he said this, making Téa blush even more.

"Er well, I better go, mum will be wondering where I am," she said, while getting up trying to hide her blush.

"Wait! I will walk you back," and saying that, they both walked in a comfortable silence back to Téa's house.

When they reached her house, Téa turned to Ryou and pushed her hair behind her ears, while saying, "Well thanks for walking me back." 'Why I am so nervous? it's not like this is a date or anything.'

"Oh no, it's okay. You even managed to cheer me up."

"I did? How exactly? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you were there, and that means a lot to me."

"Oh! Well, um, your welcome. I- I better go in, if you ever need to talk Ryou, you know you just have to ask." 'Gah,' she thought, 'I have to stop blushing.'

Saying that she turned around, when a hand grabbed her wrist, and turned her back.

"Ryou?"

"I am sorry Téa, but I just have to do this."

"Do whaa…. _Oh_."

Before she could say anything, she felt Ryou close the gap and place the softest kiss on her lips. She stiffened somewhat, before relaxing completely and let his tongue explore the warm caverns of her mouth. Both of them moaned slightly and Ryou placed his hands on her back, while she entangled her hands in his hair. Sighing, they both drew back, blushing a heavily, before Ryou said, "I am so sorry Téa. I shouldn't have done that, p- please don't be offended."

"I'm not Ryou. I am kind of glad you did."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. Say y-you wanna er maybe um go out on a d-date sometime?" she asked, while stumbling on some of the words.

"S-sure, but what about Yugi and not to mention the others?"

"Yugi?"

"Well don't you… I mean, I am sure he likes you."

"On no Ryou. I love Yugi and he loves me, but only as a friend. He's my best friend, nothing more. But, if you feel like that, then I guess we could keep it quite for now, although you really don't have to worry."

"Okay, well tomorrow you want to meet at say 7?"

"Sure."

**--End--**

"Well after that we kind of saw more and more of each other."

"So, why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know Joey. I got scared, that I might hurt someone. You know you would have gotten angry with me 'cos he hangs around with Malik. Then well, then I got pregnant."

"Oh yeah, speakin' of which, when did you and Ryou get down and dirrty wit it?"

"JOEY!"

"Whaaa? I kinda find it hard to believe Ryou even knew how to kiss a gal, let alone you know?"

" JOEY!" Téa swatted him across the head and glared at him before speaking again, "It was a couple of weeks before the one month reunion of Battle City."

"Well?"

" Well what? I am not going to tell you what happened, use your imagination."

"Er well! Ahh _mental image_!"

"JOEY!"

"Sorry, sorry, what I meant is, why yer didn't tell Ryou, let alone us?"

"Well when I found out that I may be pregnant, I was so scared that I kind of went into denial, but then I decided that I needed to tell Ryou soo...

**--Flash Back--**

Téa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, before ringing the bell of her boyfriend's house. She waited a bit before deciding no one was in and turned to leave, when a very happy Ryou opened the door.

"Téa," he cried.

"Er Ryou hi! You look happy today. What's going on?"

"Well my dad is back and he's decided to take me to Egypt on one of his digs for the holiday."

"Oh I see, Ryou I need to...."

"I am so happy, I finally get some time with my dad and well it's just so great, finally things are going right in my life."

Téa just looked into Ryou's eyes and saw so much happiness in them, that she lost all her confidence. She couldn't tell him this now… not when he was so happy…

"So you need to what?"

"Huh?"

"You were saying something."

"Oh! I- I- I just wanted to say that I'm... well that I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

**--End--**

"And so I didn't tell him."

"Why though? Because Ryou's not the type to leave you."

"I know Joey, but we were 15, he had just started to get his life back on track and then there comes me saying, I'm pregnant, taking all the fun out of his life again."

"Yeah; but Téa."

"Joey we were 15! What's to say in 10, or even 2 years we still felt the same. I was not going to ruin his life Joey, so I left."

"Téa listen, ya can still tell im."

"NOO Joey! I made my choice to have my children and bring them up by myself. Me and no one else."

"Yeah but it weren't jus yer choice was it? Wat bot him?"

"I know Joey, but look they are now nearly 4, its better to forget about everything and just leave."

"Whaa I can't."

However, before anything else was said, a ringing sound was heard, Joey realising it was his phone looked at the caller id, before saying, "Sup?"

"Joey? It's me, Seto."

"Kaiba?"

Téa's eyes widened and started at Joey, while listening to the conversation he had with the CEO.

"Huh? A-huh, what HERE? Oh okayyyy, bye."

Joey looked at Téa and said, "That was Kaiba, da whole gang is cumin here to see me."

Tbc


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner (I changed it back to Gardner, lol)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 3

By Kaz

"……….."

"What the HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE COMING HERE?"

"Er well, Kaiba's got a conference here and so every ones coming to see me."

"Well that's just great, _just great_."

--Silence--

"Hey Joey?"

"Ya Téa?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... ya know how Yug gave me dat money for Serenity operation?"

"Yeah."

"I had some left, and I thought I may go and see America and England. At first Serenity was meant to come, but she wanted to say with Seto so..."

"You've been to America?" Téa squealed, hearts in her eyes.

"Ya."

--Silence—

"Hey Téa?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"Why are you here? I mean why not America? You always wanted to go to New York."

"Well, at first I was going to go, 'cos you know how much I wanted to be a dancer, but then when I thought about it, it got me depressed that I couldn't, because you know of the twins. Also, I thought that if someone was going to look for me, that's where they would look."

"So ya chose here? Why? I mean 'cos that where you know who's from."

"I guess I wanted my children to grow up where their dad grew up."

"Ya ever regret not becoming a dancer?"

"Yeah at first but…"

**CRASH**

Téa and Joey both jumped up and turned to see an angry, nearly crying Shiro, with a confused Chijin.

"You sad cos of me and Chi?"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, Shiro! You two are the most important people in my life. I could never…"

"YOU LIE!" And saying that, Shiro ran into a room and slammed the door.

"SHIRO!"

Téa, in hysterics, flung her self on the sofa and burst into tears.

Chijin went up to her mum, sat on her lap, and hugged her, while saying, "No cry momma. I love you."

Joey realising that this was quite serious, went to the room that Shiro ran into, and knocked on the door. When no one replied, he opened the door to find Shiro lying on his bed, head in the pillows. Seeing that Shiro made no acknowledgment to him, Joey went to the bed and sat down on it. He waited for a while, trying to choose his words carefully. "You know Shiro; your mum loves you a lot."

"Sniff."

"Anyone can see it. I tink ya need to calm down I mean…"

"Did you know my father?"

"Whaa? Well ahh yeaaah I do."

"What's he like? Does he no like my mum?"

Treading carefully, Joey answered with, "I think ya need to ask ya mum dat. She can tell ya more dan me, but for what it's worth, ya dads a really nice guy."

Seeing that Shiro was calming down a bit, Joey grabbed a tissue and tapped him on his arm. Looking up, Shiro saw what Joey was holding and took it blowing his nose.

"I tink we should go and see ya ma okay?"

Nodding, Shiro said, "Hey Uncle Joey?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

Joey felt himself being hugged by the little white bundle. Laughing, Joey picked up Shiro and walked to the sniffling Téa. Shiro seeing where they were went up to his mother and sister, sat on her other leg, and whispered, "I am sorry mama, I no mean hurt you."

Téa just hugged her two children and rocked them; looking up at Joey, she mouthed a thank you.

--Two days later--

At London Heathrow in a private sector, a group people stood, waiting for two things. One was Joey and the other was the limo that Seto had hired. The group consisted of Joey's sister, Serenity, her boyfriend Seto, Tristan, Yugi, Mai, Malik, his sister Isis, her husband Shadi and their little girl Ashitara, who was in her uncle arms… plus a white haired boy known as Ryou Bakura.

None of this waiting was settling well with the group, especially Seto, who was annoyed at the fact that he had to leave his brother with his enemy Duke Devlin.

"Seto," cried Serenity, "Will you stop worrying. I am sure Mokuba will be fine, Duke won't let him out of his sight."

For Seto, this triggered a vision of Duke teaching his brother, how to hit on girls and cheesy pick up lines. The very thought caused him to growl even more and nearly crush him phone in his hand.

Sighing, Serenity shook her head and looked around for her brother, she finally saw him running, while holding a muffin in his hand. 'Figures,' she thought.

"Hey ya guys," huffed Joey, "Sorry I'm late, but I was hungry so."

Everyone just sweat dropped and then proceeded to greet Joey. When Joey saw Ryou, he couldn't help but think, 'Man I hope Téa know wat she's doin.'

Soon enough, the limo arrived to take everyone to the hotel where Joey was staying.

Everyone decided to pair up since it was more fun, so Isis and Shadi were in one room, while Seto and Serenity where in another, much to Joey's displeasure. In the twin bedrooms, were Mai and Yugi, Malik and Ryou and so... much to both of their displeasure, Tristan was to share with Joey.

Currently, everyone was in Seto's room, as it was the largest, talking about all the sights they should go and see. Actually, everyone was listing to Ryou name of a load of places, looking happy again for once.

Joey was half listing, half thinking about his friend's predicament, when he realised that the conversation had stopped, and that everyone was looking at him, he asked, "What?"

"Well?"

"Well what Kaiba?"

"Never mind."

"So guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" began Isis.

"Well I have my conference, so I will be at the Radisson hotel."

"Well then, lets all go shopping and visit Big Ben, and Buckingham palace and we could also…."

'The Radisson,' thought Joey, 'Where have I heard that?'

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was getting late and stated so. Everyone decided that they too were also tired and so, went to sleep.

However, Joey couldn't get to sleep; he kept thinking about Téa, Shiro, and Chijin. Knowing that this could be a bad idea, he drew in a breath and asked his room mate,

"Hey Tristan?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"What would ya do, when ya know something ya not meant ta know and although ya promised, if ya kept it a secrete, it could end up hurting someone."

Tristan just stared at Joey and was about to laugh, when he realised that Joey was serious,

"Er well I dunno Joey, you have to do what you think is right. I mean you have to think of both people involved. I mean if keeping one secrete hurts another, then perhaps you should let the other person know. I mean maybe it will work out for both of them…"

"YA, but I promised Téa I won't tell anyone about…"

'Oh shit.'

"Téa? Téa? As in our Téa? As in gone for 5 years, Téa?"

"Um no?"

"Joey, I think you should tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Er well, ah crap ya gotta promise not to say nuhtin?"

"Just tell me."

"I kinda met Téa."

"Really how is she? She changed much, she with someone, why did she leave. and..."

"She's alone and got two kids.""

"........"

"Twins."

"WHAT?"

"Ya heard me, twins, a boy, and a girl."

"Which scum bag got her pregnant? Was it someone from here! When I find out, I'll kill em."

"Um ya, it was someone from here."

"WHO IS HE? TELL ME HIS ADDRESS, I'll KILL HIM!"

"Room 505."

"What?"

"Tis was Ryou."

"......"

Whilst this conversation was happing, un-know to the two boys, someone, with blonde hair and violet eyes was listening to the entire conversation. Making no noise they slipped back into their room, eyes wide, while thinking, 'What the fuck?'

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 4

By Kaz

Téa sighed as she went over today schedule, 'Well not to much, just that conference that is taking place. Hmm, people are coming from all over, from places like France to Australia.'

Slamming the book shut, she began to lean back and daydream about her life since she came from Japan. "At least I was lucky that my mum and dad helped me out. They were so understanding, well once they got over the shock that is."

--Flashback--

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant?" cried her mother, staring down at her daughter, who was sitting on the floor, crying hysterically.

_"I mean WHAT! HOW? Who? When? Honestly, Téa, I thought you were more sensible than that! Didn't you think that you could get pregnant? What about your life? Your career? You can't be dancer with a pregnant belly! What were you thinking...?"_

_"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW ALL THIS? I never asked to pregnant! Yes mum, I am stupid! I didn't think! Yes, I ruined my life! Yes! YES! I know, but mama please, I-I need your help. Please, I-I can't have you angry with me, please I don't... I don't know what to do! I can't tell Ryou mother! I can't have an abortion! Please mama help me." _

_Maria sighed as she stared at her only daughter, realising that shouting wasn't going to help the situation, she sighed and hugged her. "Oh Téa, what are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know mama."_

_"Okay so let's think... so I gather that this Ryou is the father?"_

_Téa sniffed and nodded a yes._

_"Honey, don't you think he should know? I mean he may surprise you and want to play a part..."_

_"No mama I can't. I just can't, I can't."_

_"Well I'll have to respect your decision about that, I don't agree with you, but... so other options abortion..."_

_"No mama, I can't, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself. I know that maybe the most sensible option, but no I can't."_

_"Well, if you not going to consider telling the father or an abortion, then what are you going to do? In a few months, people are going to realise. You stomach is going to grow!"_

_"I-I know mama, so I thought I am going to go abroad, somewhere that no one will think to look... Please mama say you will help me, I- I need you."_

"Oh sweet heart of course I will. Silly, I am your mother, whatever decision you make I will help you..."

--X--

Téa's father Richard frowned as he loaded his daughter's bags in the car. He was not happy; his baby girl was upset, leaving the country and pregnant. Shaking his head and mumbling every single known curse he could think of about teenage boys, he shut the boot and called out, "Téa, Maria lets go we have to leave."

Téa was looking out the back door into the garden as her father called, remembering her youth, from when she used to run around in the grass, to when she learnt how to ride a bike.

_Noticing some one was behind her, she turned to see her mother, choking down a sob she picked up a bag and left her child hood home._

_The ride to the airport was tense and quiet. No one knew what to say. Maria to ease the tension went through the technical stuff people talk about before arriving._

_"Right, so you have your ticket?"_

_Nod._

_"Passport?"_

_Nod._

_"Money?"_

_Nod._

_"Um well, I guess that's it."_

_Noticing that they had arrived, they exited the car, and placed the luggage on a trolley, while entering the airport._

_"The planes starts boring at 5, so we half an hour."_

_Nodding they all sat down and waited. The air was full of tension, not to mention the fear of leaving her daughter in a strange place was too much for Maria. To help her ease her sadness, she began to make small talk._

_"So," started Maria, "When you get to London, you going to get a taxi, and go straight to the hotel until you find a flat, and..."_

_"She's not staying at the hotel."_

_  
"Huh?" asked both females._

_Turning his head, Téa's father stared at his child and said, "She doesn't need to go to a hotel."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I rented you a flat."_

_"What? Daddy I can't let you do that..."_

_"Téa you are my daughter. It is my duty as a father, to make sure my child is safe. I could not save you as much as I would have like to from life, you are leaving home early than expected, and I am not letting you stay in some cheap place. I love you and I want you to be safe." And with that, handed her a piece of paper._

_"Oh daddy." She cried, while hugging him._

_"Attention flight BA123 to __London__ is now ready to depart, please go to gate 12."_

_Getting up and picking her hand luggage, she turned to her parents and hugged them._

_"Téa please let me go with you; I am you mother, please..."_

_  
"No mama I have to do this my self, but I, I want you to visit okay, to see your grandkids?"_

_"Grandkids...hmmm... like the sound of that! You just try and keep me away."_

_Turning to her father, she hugged him as well._

_"Téa, if you ever need anything, call okay? No matter when, just call! If you ever need to run back you know that your home is here."_

_Crying, she sniffed and said, "Thank you daddy."_

_"Oh mama will you tell Yugi and the guys... that... well tell them, that I am sorry I couldn't say bye."_

_"Sure."_

_Breathing deeply, she entered the gate, getting her boarding pass ready, she turned and waved goodbye and left __Japan_

--END--

'I was so scared,' thought Téa, as she smiled remembering her first thought of London, 'It was so cold, but then when I saw the flat daddy got me...'

--Flask back—

Téa couldn't help but smile as she saw the small but cosy 2 bed roomed flat, what with its small kitchen/dining room and the small bathroom, she could only come to one thought, 'It's so cute! Moreover, it's homely as well. Best of all, it is furnished, wow, daddy, thank you.'

Placing her now un- packed bags under the bed, she decided to look around the neighbourhood. It was in a fairly quiet location, just out of the city. 'I'll need to take the bus or tube to get into town, but at least there are some shops.'

Seeing a park, she smiled, 'Soon I'll take my child there, oh that reminds me, I have to go to the hospital to book a scan and find out the due date.'

--END--

'Oh my, the scan,' thought Téa, 'Well, that was certainly interesting to say the least.'

--Flashback--

Téa couldn't help but giggle, as the nurse placed the cold substance on her body. 

_"Right," she said, 'Let's see what's going on here?'_

_"Hmm… okay… well __I.__ Uh?... Oh!"_

_"What?" cried Téa alarmed, "What's wrong? Please tell me everything's okay."_

_Shaking her head, the nurse smiled and said, "I am sorry, nothings wrongs, It's just..."_

_"What?"_

_"Congratulations Ms Gardner you're having twins..."_

_"..... Oh."_

--END—

'I was in such shock, but it was so much fun telling mama that she was having two grandkids already…'

--Flashback--

Maria sighed as she gazed around the now empty house, sighing some more, she moved some stuff around the already too clean house and shouted, "I am so bored." The phone knocked her out of her middle age tantrum. "Hello." "Hello mama." "Téa?" "Yeah mama, guess what?" "What?" "I'm having twins." "........." "Mama?" --END-- 

'I can't believe mama fainted, that's so funny.'

'But that wasn't my biggest challenge, no, that was finding a job.'

--Flashback-- (last one)

Téa looked up at the soaring, enormous hotel and clutched her application form tightly, as she entered the building.

Going to the front desk, she asked where the interviews for being a maid where being held. The girl pointed to an office, she nodded and handed her application form when asked, and sat down, waiting to be called.

"Téa Gardner please enter."

Silently praying, she entered.

"Well, I have to say your application form looks good. I see you never finished school and have come straight from Japan, but tell me this, why are you applying for a maid? You seem like a clever girl, you could try out for something better. I mean you did have a good attendance at your school and your reference looks good."

Knowing it was now or never, "Because, I am 3 months pregnant." 'Great there goes my chance.'

"And...?"

"Huh? Well I thought what with me being pregnant and then the maternity leave, a maid job would be all I would be offered and that I didn't finish..."

"Ms Gardner, you seem like an in control girl, I think you can do better, now its just a receptionist job, but I am placing you there, I need someone clever for that job, hey whose knows in a few years a promotion can be held?"

"I well, I, oh thank you."

--END—

'I was so damn lucky and Mandy turned out to be one of my best friends, she was even there for the twin's delivery and she got me promoted after 3 years.'

Twirling around in her chair, she looked around her office. Life was going good even though there was the chance she may be spotted by a certain Japanese group, 'But still, at least I got to see Joey again.'

"Miss Gardner."

"Huh? Yes Jane?"

"Ms Harrison wants you and her to meet the people coming for the conference; she says it will look good."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, she left her office walked towards the conference, and put on her best business face and of course, nearly fell flat on her face, for just entering the conference room was Seto Kaiba.

Hiding behind a pillar, Téa thought, 'Crap, crap, crap.'

"Téa?"

Looking up, she noticed Ms Harrison was staring at her, "What are you doing? Let's go in."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Seto Kaiba is there..."

"And..."

"I know him from Japan..."

"Oh…. I see. Well even though I know I shouldn't be doing this, go on. I will cover for you."

"Oh! Thank you, Mandy, thank you."

With that done, she ran to her office, collected her stuff and left thinking she had escaped... boy was she wrong...

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 5

By Kaz

Yugi could not believe what Joey was telling him, he had met Téa, she had two kids with a host of a former enemy, and well, well, she was here and had kids.

"Joey?"

"Yah Yug?

"

"I wanna meet her."

"Yeah Joey, me too," Tristan agreed.

"Well dat may not be a good.... HEY?"

Yugi unable to hear any more, grabbed Joey's shirt and said, "Joey take me to her!"

Sighing, Joey glancing at his watch and said, "Well, she will have just picked them up from school, so she will either be at home, or in the park. But what about the others? I don't think she's ready for that."

"Its okay, we will tell the others to go without us, I'll make something up."

Téa giggled at Shiro, as he chucked his school cap of his head and grabbed his sister's hand, whilst making a dash for the swings.

She sat down on a bench and just watched them, 'My goodness, they are just perfect! I do not need anything else! I am so lucky to have been given two angels."

Noticing that they should be getting home, she called out to them and told them so, when she felt her breath stick in her throat...

"Yugi...."

Yugi was just speechless. 'She looks so pretty,' he thought, and then, glancing at the twins, he could help but feel a pang in his heart. 'I wish they were mine...maybe...'

"Hiya Téa."

Téa didn't know what to do; she glanced at Joey and was surprised to see Tristan with him.

"I'm sorry Téa, guess I can't keep no secret huh?"

"Oh Joey, its okay."

Taking a deep breath, she hugged Tristan and smiled at him.

"Long time no see huh Téa?"

"Hey Tristan."

Moving on to Yugi.

"Yugi, I am so sorry."

However, she could not say no more, for he placed a finger on her lips and said, "You don't need to apologise Téa, I understand."

"Thank you."

"So Téa," began Tristan, "You gunna introduce us?"

"Oh! Shiro, Chijin this is your uncle Tristan and uncle Yugi, Tristan Yugi this is Shiro and Chijin."

Chuckling, Tristan gave them both a 'hi', as did Yugi.

"Hey guys, lets go back to Téa's, I guess we can all catch up."

Nodding they left, but unnoticed to them, they were being watched by violet eyes, grabbing his niece's hand ,Malik turned around and left in the opposite direction, while thinking, ' I need to tell Ryou about this.'

Seto was bored, the conference was boring, the hotel was nice, and everything had been going as planned, but the speakers...Gah... deciding he had, had enough, he turned to one of the hotel assistants and said, "Where can I find the manger."

"Oh, Ms Harrison room's is just down the corridor."

Getting up, he left and went to his destination, telling the reception he wanted to see her. She told him to go straight in and he did so. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, he looked at the manger and said, "I have decided to leave, but before I do, I would like to obtain a copy of the hotel broacher and also I would like a report on today's conference."

Nodding, Ms Harrison told him to make himself comfortable, while she went to do his bidding, but not before mumbling under breath about, 'Stuck up rich people.'

Seto sighed, he was bored again, 'Where is that damn woman?' he thought. Rolling his eyes at the pictures on her desk, he noticed a few pictures of a woman holding two toddlers. 'She looks familiar,' he thought. Picking up a picture, he looked at it more closely, 'What the fuck? It is the cheerleader, but what is she doing with two... are they Yugi's. Nah, one has white hair...what!"

Glancing around, he noticed no one was watching, he first took one of the many pictures and placed it into his pocket and then went to Ms Harrison computer.

Looking in the woman address book, sure enough there was a Téa Gardner, writing down the address, he quickly sat down on the other side, just as Ms Harrison came back.

"Here you go Mr Kaiba."

Snatching the folders out of her hand, he exited the room and went back to the hotel.

Téa looked around the now quiet flat, Joey, Yugi and Tristan had left a while a go and the twins were playing in their room, yawning she sat down on the couch and thought about how great it was, to have seen her friends again. 'I should have trusted them,' she thought. 'They would have stood by me no matter what. That what friends do. I guess I should listen to my own advice sometimes.' Feeling some weight on her legs, she saw Chijin sitting on her, smiling "What you are you doing here Chi? Where's your brother?"

"He looking at some book won't let me see something about E-E-Ept."

"Huh? oh Egypt."

"Whatever says he likes the pictures... Mama..."

"Yes?"

"You know Sarah Lee kissed Tommy Jones on the cheek today."

"Oh?"

"Tis not fair, I wanted to kiss him, even though he ran away screaming something like cooties."

"Well that's okay sweetie, you can save your kiss for someone special, someone who won't run away."

"Mama, what was your first kiss like?"

"Very special, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach."

"MAMA! How can you have butterflies in your stomach?"

Téa just giggled.

"Mama, what was your most special day?"

"Well that's easy, the day I had you and Shiro."

"Well what was your most second special day?"

"...."

Chijin thought her mother was thinking and that was why she did not answer her, unknown to Chijin, that question had triggered Téa's memory, making her think back... to that day.

--Flash Back--

Téa laughed as she hid from Ryou. She had just squirted his face with some water and was now in the process of hiding as he declared revenge. They had been dating 'secretly' for about a week and a half, even though she felt a little guilty about keeping it from her friends, she knew that when the time came, she would tell them.

Hearing a sound behind her, she quickly jumped and proceed to run, but that proved to be unsuccessful, as she found her self being thrown into a wall. There stood Ryou in front of her, arms stretched on the wall, blocking her, so she could not go anywhere. Snorting, she asked him, "Is that the best you can do?"

Smirking, he shook his head and proceeded to tickle her.

"Arg! No! No! No! Stop please Ryou stop!"

Knowing he had punished her enough, he stopped and looked at her, her hair was a little messed up from the 'fight', face red from laughing and eyes sparkling with laughter. Smiling down at her, he felt a strange feeling creep up his body as bent down to kiss her.

Instantly, Téa knew this kiss was different. While other kisses had left her feeling happy and smiling, this one was making her feel week at the knees. It made her head hurt. She could feel the blood rushing around her head and up her body, making her feel very lightheaded.

Feeling herself lose all feeling in her legs, she began to slip, until Ryou grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes. He saw many emotions there, passion, lust, a little fear, but most importantly, trust and love. Looking at her again, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room....

--End--

"Mama?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh nothing sweet heart, come one its time to look at your homework."

"Aww."

Seto sighed as he entered the hotel, 'What the heck? Of all the people, I never thought Téa would, gah.'

As he walked up the corridor to his room, he noticed Malik entering his.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went with Serenity and them lot shopping?"

"Nah, I had to do something."

"Oh. Hey Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Ryou's friend right?"

"Yeah."

"So did he ever mention anything about, err having a woman?"

Stiffening, Malik answered with, "What? Why?"

"Um n-nothing, just wanted to know. Anyway, forget I said anything."

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know?"

"Well it's just that I saw a picture of, now, I know this sounds stupid, but a picture of Téa."

"Téa, with two kids, one which looks like Ryou."

Dumb folded Seto nodded, and pulled out the picture, showing it to Malik.

Malik nodded at Seto and said, "I am going to tell Ryou. That bitch had no right keeping it from him."

"Well I have her address."

They both looked at each other and agreed, that when Ryou came back, they would tell him about Téa and the twins....

TBC

I actually have a lemon version of this chapter, if you want, I can upload it onto adult ff-net or media miner. Actually, there is another chapter, which has a lemon in, I can upload that one as well if you guys want. ****


	7. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 6

By Kaz

Téa and Yugi laughed at Joey, he was being buried in the sand pit courtesy of Chijin, and Shiro was on the swing, being pushed by Tristan.

"Téa?"

"Yeah Yugi?"

"Why didn't you... why didn't you tell me? I mean us. Didn't you trust us? I mean you kept a lot from me, the dating Ryou, the twins, why?"

Knowing this question was going to be asked, Téa sighed and said, "I know! I have I kept so many lies from you all. You see the thing is, at first I didn't tell you about me and Ryou was because of him being Bakura's former host and then what with him hanging around with Malik, I thought you may disapprove and I couldn't stand to hurt you..."

"So you think going behind my back didn't?"

"I know Yugi, I know it did, but I- I don't know, I have made so many mistakes. I didn't think! I guess I was just a coward!"

"Téa why? Sigh, Why Ryou? I mean why, why not me?"

"Huh? What do you mean Yugi?"

"You see the thing is Téa, I know we said that we are always best friends, nothing more, but-but the thing is, I really like you Téa, no, I love you Téa and..."

"Yugi please don't do this."

"... if you won't tell Ryou, then maybe there's a chance for us. I mean, I-I would do anything for you. I'd love to be Shiro and Chijin father; I just want you to be happy."

"Yugi! No! I do not know what to say! I mean the thing is I still love Ry..."

"No Téa, just say you'll think about it."

"Yugi I can't do that to you! I can't make you sacrifice your life because of me, Shiro and Chijin are the most important people in my life, and they will always be number 1..."

"If being with you means second best, then I am prepared to be that."

"Oh Yugi, please no..."

"Please! like I said, think about it, okay...?"

Knowing that Yugi was not prepared to listen to her, she sighed and called out to the twins telling them its time to go.

"But mama."

"No now."

Sighing, they reluctantly left their uncles and walked home.

--X--

Ryou was puzzled, as soon as he had come back from sight seeing with the others, Seto and Malik had grabbed him and dragged him into his room, saying that there was something, which he needed to know. This would have been fine, if they would just let him know what it was.

"So guys what's this about? I mean we have been sat here for ten minuets and all you two have been doing is fidgeting, what wrong...?"

"Well Ryou," sigh, "the thing is..." began Seto.

"Oh fuck this, let's just take him there..." shouted Malik, while grabbing Ryou and dragged him out of the room.

Ryou not liking being dragged, pushed Malik of him as they exited the hotel, and asked "What the? What is going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me Ryou; it's for your own good." Seto said and then he heard.

"Seto? Malik? Ryou? Where you going?"

Looking back, he saw Isis and co. "Where you going?"

"We have to show something to Ryou."

"And dat would be?" asked a familiar voice. Turning his head the other way, Malik saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

"I think you know where Wheeler," replied Malik, giving them all an evil look.

Realising what this was about, Joey growled and said, "T h i s i s n o n e o f y o u r b u s i n e s s got it! STAY OUT!"

"I don' think so you stupid puppy, he has a right to know."

"Fuck you, ya psycho," And landed a punch right on Malik's face.

"Screw you, you stupid puppy," cried Malik hitting him back. Seeing a fight was breaking out, Seto grabbed Malik and Tristan grabbed Joey.

"What the hell is going on?" cried Isis, shocked but then not really shocked, at her brother's behaviour.

"Follow us," mumbled Seto and with that walked towards Téa house, while every one else followed.

'Crap!' was the word going through Yugi, Joey, and Tristan mind.

Tristan sighed as they reached the apartment complex where Téa stayed, trying one last time he said, "Listen guys, please think about this, you're about to ruin some ones life."

"Well perhaps she should have been honest from the start." Snorted Malik.

"She who? What's going on you guys?" cried a desperate Ryou; he was being to feel scared, 'Why have I been brought here?'

"You'll see Ryou, you'll see," and with that they all entered the building, walking up to the sixth floor.

Joey shook with anger and a bit of fear as they all stood outside Téa's door, 'Ah shit man.'

Realising that it may be best if he enters first, he started to walk up, when Malik pushed him out the way and knocked on the door, then pushed Ryou in front.....

Téa sighed as she washed the dishes; her mind was full of the conversation with Yugi, 'How? How after all the lies, after all the hurt, can he say he loves me? I really don't understand..."

She was so in to her thoughts, that she did not hear the knock on the door. Shiro seeing that his mother was busy got up and slowly walked to the door...

Thinking that no one was in, he turned to Malik, when the sound of the door opening was heard, Ryou turned around started to say hello, when his voice got stuck in his throat.

'What the?'

He heard a, "Shiro honey, who's at the door?" When Shiro did not reply, the owner of the voice came into sight.

'What?'

'Oh No!'

"R-Ryou?"

Blinking, he replied, "Téa?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 7

By Kaz

Téa felt as if she could not breathe. 'Oh no! Please no! Not after, I tired so hard to rebuild my life. No!'

Unable to say anything, she edged back into the flat, while Shiro continued to give an evil Bakura look to Ryou.

Ryou looked dumb folded as he went into a state of shock, 'What_ I am staring at a miniature me.' _

"Um you guys?" called a confused Mai, "What's going on?"

"Yeah what's going on?" asked Serenity.

Téa's reply was to stare at Ryou, who stared back, seeing this; Joey sighed and walked into the flat, beckoning everyone else to follow.

Soon everyone was in the small flat when Joey walked up to Téa and said, "Well guys, I believe you all know Téa." Everyone who did not know about Téa, gasped in shock.

"T-Téa?" asked Mai, "That really you hon?"

Téa slowly coming back, just nodded at the question.

"Well where the hell have you been and who…?"

"Mommy?" asked a new voice, everyone turned to see Chijin coming out of her room, "Whas going on? Who are dese people?"

Téa, who still could not speak, just looked at the ground, while Joey picked Chijin up and said, "These are ya Uncle Joey's friends from Japan."

Chijin's eyes widened, smiling brightly, she asked, "Really?"

"Yup."

Looking around the room, she smiled at everyone, until she noticed her brother was staring at the door.

'What's dat silly boy staring at?' Unable to see, she left Joey's arms and walked to the door, only to scream at what she saw. "Mommy whose dat? Why he have hair like Shiro? Arrhh mommie." She cried, while bursting into tears and ran behind Téa.

That snapped Téa back into reality, bending down she picked Chijin up, "Honey please don't cry okay, come on you're a big girl."

Chijin stopped crying and sniffed, unable to look at Ryou, she just buried her head into Téa's shoulders. Turing away from the door, Téa smiled at everyone and said, "Hey guys."

"Téa?" asked Isis, "Please what's going on?"

"Yeah?" asked Malik, "What is going on? Because I would sure as hell like to know."

"W-well um….." taking a deep breath, she answered with, "This is my daughter and that's my son."

Even though this was fairly obvious, it still sent people into shock. Yugi taking control said, "You guys maybe we should leave okay, I think that well, I think we should go okay," Not quite understanding how to say that Ryou and Téa should talk.

Slowly everyone left, but not before giving Téa a smile and glance. Soon all who left in the room were, Téa, Ryou, the twins, and Malik. Joey seeing this turned and said, "Oi psycho lets go."

"And how do I know she won't lie her way out of this?"

"Why you slimy…"

"Malik please just go with Joey," sighed Ryou. Leaving the four of them in the doorway...

"So?"

"……."

"Well perhaps want to tell me why there is a miniature me at the door? I mean I may not be the brightest person, but I think I can tell what is going on. However, I really would like to hear it from you," asked Ryou, trying to keep his cool, but was slowly rising up with anger.

"I-I –I well I."

"YOU WHAT? TÉA FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Soon he was met with a small push, as Shiro ran to his mother's defence.

"You no shout at my mother."

Ryou just stared again. Realising that the time had come and she needed to tell Ryou, she turned to Shiro and said, "Shiro its okay, why don't you take Chijin and both of you get ready for bed. I will tuck you in, in a minute okay?"

Unable to argue, or maybe because they were both scared, they both did as their mother bided.

Sighing, she turned to Ryou and said, "Please Ryou what ever you do, you need to keep your cool."

"KEEP MY COOL? How the hell do you expect me to do that? So I take it their mine?"

Téa nodded with a yes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? You didn't think I had a right to know?"

"I am SORRY okay, but I did what I thought was best."

"Best for whom?"

"WHAT? For everyone."

"Really? ' Cos I think you were only thinking about yourself."

"DON'T YOU _DARE _ACCUSE ME OF THAT RYOU BAKURA!"

"Well what do you EXPECT me to think? I have just found out that my one love, who disappeared with out a trace, had my children and didn't tell me, because of who know why."

"I tired but I couldn't…"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Ryou will you try and see this from my point of view…?"

"Well will you try and see if from mine? What did you think I would do? I would never have left you. Why Téa? Why?" as he asked this, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Because you looked so happy…"

"What?"

"I tired to, but you looked so happy…. you said that your father was taking you on holiday and that everything was going right… I could not take that away from you… I couldn't take away your happiness..."

"NO TÉA! No! It was YOU! You were my happiness! Yeah, I was happy that my father and I were going somewhere and that things were looking better, but it was you, you made me happy!"

"Oh Ryou."

"And then," he carried on, running his hands through his hair, "Then you left and didn't tell me why or anything, so I thought that it as because of what happened between us, that I did something wrong and…"

"No Ryou! Whatever you think what we shared wasn't wrong."

"Then why? I mean I love you! Sure I would have been shocked at first but…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Ryou...""What?"

"It's been 5 years Ryou go back… go back to Japan…."

"No!"

"Ryou you have to! I mean I can't just let you…"

"NO! I cannot go back and I will not… I want to… I want my children… I do not care how long it has been…. They're mine and I want to know them…"

"And THEN WHAT?" Cried Téa, throwing her hands into the air, "I can't mess their lives up, you can't just come back and then disappear again. I am not going back to Japan Ryou, I have made a new life for myself, I can't…""You didn't let me in once before Téa, don't make the same mistake they should know their father and I should know my children…""But I … I.""Please Téa."

"Oh Ryou... I," unable to say the words she wanted, she backed into a wall and started to cry. Ryou walked to her, place his head on her shoulder and cried with her….

"Please Téa, just let me stay…."

Tbc

::gags:: I think I have a permanent mark on my head from banging in forehead against the keyboard so much, its so cheesy! Just a quick note, I have not changed much, just a few sentences I wanted to keep it as close to the original as I could. Therefore, if you read my latest work it should be different.


	9. Chapter 8

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 8

By Kaz

Chapter 8

Everyone sat in silence at the hotel suite not quite knowing what to say, finally Mai spoke up, "So... Joey how long have you known about this?"

Joey shot his head up at the question and said, "Um, I met her the second day I got here. I saw her in the park with Shiro and Chijin and then we got talking..."

"Probably lied all throughout..." mumbled Malik.

**SMACK**

"Ahh Isis! What you do that FOR?" cried Malik, holding his now red cheek.

"Because Malik! I know that in someway you think what you did was right, and maybe you were, but still that does not mean you can bad mouth Téa. You've not even heard her side."

"Yeah well, I don't care. I know I am right."

"What make you think that?" asked Shadi.

"Listen you lot, you didn't have to listen Ryou keep going on about how the love of his life disappeared all the time! I mean he blamed himself for her leaving! The guy nearly went into depression and he, he ahh fuck this..." and with that, walked out of the room and into his, slamming the door.

"Well..." said Tristan, after some time, "Who knew Malik had a heart, hey?"

"Yeah...." said Seto, feeling a bit guilty.

"But tell me more guys, so their names are Shiro and Chijin right?" asked Serenity.

"Yup," replied her brother.

"And they are what nearly 4?" asked Isis.

"Yup."

"Aww they are so sweet! Chijin has such a nice smile and a chibi Ryou Bakura!" said Mai.

"HOW CUTE!" exclaimed all the girls starry eyed, while the boys just sweat dropped.

Téa breathed deeply, as she ran her fingers through Ryou's hair, savouring the feeling. Ryou looked up from his position and stared into her eyes. Slowly, he lowered his glaze and began to place butterfly kisses along her jaw, Téa gasped as a surge of suppressed feeling rose up again.

"Ryou," she mumbled, pulling back a bit as he began to kiss her on the lips. "We can't... you have to stop..."

"I know," he whispered back, "But it's been so long, I can't."

"But we have to...." She cried, feeling a horde load of emotion rising and a heat running through her.

Sighing, Ryou stopped and just closed his eyes, hugging her close to him.

"I am so sorry Ryou, but I can't... I."

"It's okay Téa, I shouldn't have done that. I-I just couldn't help myself."

Before Téa could, reply a small voice was heard, "Mommy are you going to tuck us in?"

Pushing herself out of Ryou's grasp, she answered with, "Yes Chijin, I am coming." And walked to the twin's room, turning back, she looked at Ryou and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"Silly! To meet your children."

Ryou's eyes brightened as he grabbed her hand and entered the room.

Joey, unable to sleep sat on the balcony rail looking at the town below him; hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw Mai.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied back, "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, too much has happened."

"Yeah I mean who have thought?"

"Yeah tis hard ta imagine, what's happened ta us all in the last five years."

"Yeah it is! I mean who would have thought that the Yami's would have left, Isis and Shadi would have got married, Téa would have run away and had kids... and Seto and Serenity..."

This earned a grunt from the blonde boy.

Mai looked at him and cautiously asked, "Does it still bother you?"

Sighing, he turned and looked at her, "Well ya, I mean no brother want his sister to you know, especially when tis Kaiba, but I guess I am happy dat she happy, but if he hurts her..."

"I don't think he will Joey, he loves her, and I can see it."

"Humph."

Giggling, Mai kissed him on the cheek and walked back, "Goodnight Joseph."

"Err night Mai," said a bewildered Joey.

Téa braced her self as she pulled Ryou into the room, the twins looked at her surprised, "Mommy whose dat?" asked Chijin, while Shiro just turned over and stared.

"Shiro, Chijin come here babies sit with me." They did and so and Téa continued with, "This is Ryou.... Now I know you wanted to know why Shiro looks a bit like him, and well it's because…. Well… he's your daddy." The last part was whispered, as her voice fell into the night.

The room was tense and silent, suddenly Chijin perked up and walked to Ryou, and asked, "You my dada?" while, looking down at her feet, not quite her confident self.

Ryou smiled down, went to knee level, and said, "Yes I am."

"Really? My daddy?" she cried happily, full of joy and surprise. She flung herself into his arms and asked, "I have a daddy?"

As Ryou hugged his little girl, Téa could not help but let a few silent tears fall, turning to Shiro, she looked into his eyes and saw hurt and anger, yet also relief.

"Shiro hunny," she began, "Are you not going to say hello to your daddy?"

Shiro looked past his mother at his sister and his newfound father, he saw them both look at him expectantly, looking again at his mother and seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he walked to his father as Chijin sat on her mother lap.

"Hi Shiro," Ryou began slowly, "I am Ryou, your..."

Ryou was cut of, as his boy hugged him and said, "Hi daddy."

Standing, Téa and Chijin walked up to father and son and sat on the floor with them. They all hugged each other, as the twins silently thanked that they now had a mother and a father....

TBC

Eh, okay I admit I cried in this chapter… ;


	10. Chapter 9

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 9

By Kaz

Téa sighed as she looked down at her happy children, looking at the clock, she saw it was late and said, "Okay you two, time for bed."

"Aww but Mama."

"No it's late."

"Well okay mama but," asked Chijin, a new sparkle in her eyes, "Can daddy stay the night?"

"Err Chijin I don't think that's a good idea," mumbled Téa, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh please Mama," begged the girl, with full puppy dog eyes.

Knowing she would never be able to say no to that act, she sighed and said, "Okay but you'll have to ask your father yourself."

"Please daddy?" asked Chijin, looking pathetically cute, while softly tapping Shiro on the head, trying to get him to do the twin double puppy eyes act. Shaking his head, he also said, "Yeah daddy, please stay."

"Um okay, I guess if it's okay with your mother."

Nodding Téa said, "As long as you don't mind the couch."

"Err no that would be just fine."

Smiling, Téa got up and kissed Shiro and Chijin as they went to sleep and walked out the door. Ryou began to follow, until he felt something grab his arm, turning around he saw Chijin smiling and ask, "Are you not going to give me a good night kiss?"

Laughing silently, he nodded and kissed them both on the forehead and shut out the lights.

Sighing, he looked around for Téa and saw her getting some sheets out of a cupboard, walking silently to her he said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked slightly confused.

"For giving me an opportunity to know Shiro and Chijin and letting me back into your life."

Téa sighed, "Ryou..."

"Yes?"

"The thing is, I am really happy you a now a part of the twins life, but that it... just the twins."

"Huh? I-I don't get it?"

"Ryou what ever happened between us was in the past, it's been five years, and life goes on."

"What! But! what about before...?"

"I am sorry that was my fault! I-I let me emotions get the better of me, I was just emotional."

"But, but Téa I- I...."

"I am sorry Ryou, but I hope we can be friends. It's for the best."

"........ What happened to you?"

"What?"

"What happened to the girl I knew? The one who had dreams? The one who claimed that everything in life is better when we stick together..."

"She grew up Ryou... Life changed her."

And saying, that she finished making the makeshift bed and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Crying softly, she whispered to herself, "I am sorry Ryou, I am so sorry _but I just can't._"

Mai looked at herself in the mirror and growled slightly as she got ready to go and visit Téa, 'I don't know why I bother dressing up; it's not like a certain SOMEBODY pays attention....'

"Hey Mai hurry up! We're all ready."

"Coming Isis," she shouted back, looking at the mirror again, she winked and thought, 'Well can't blame a girl for trying.'

Téa laughed quietly as she saw Chijin sitting on Ryou's lap, telling him all about her Barbie collection and which doll does what exactly. Shiro, on the other hand was rolling his eyes, while watching cartoons on the TV. Looking at them, she could help but feel a bit guilty. 'No' she thought, 'I know that even though he may think it now, but who knows about later on. I cannot hurt anyone again. I have to be strong for my children.'

Hearing a knock on the door, she laughed at Ryou confused face and went to answer the door.

Opening it, she got a huge Teddy bear stuck in her face, 'What the?' she thought but before she could voice her question, the bear was removed and she grinned as she saw all her friends at the door.

"Oh you guys what are you all doing here?" she asked, while ushering them all inside.

"Well Hun," started Mai "We wanted to visit you."

"Oh you guys come on; I'll introduce you to Chijin and Shiro."

After the introductions and the surprise, that Ryou was there, the whole gang settled in the lounge, while Téa said she would get lunch ready.

Slipping into the kitchen, she walked to the fridge to see what was there, when she felt a hand grab her and swing her around. Turning around, she looked at the person who grabbed her and said, "Yes Malik? What can I do for you?"

"I just want you to know wench, that even though Ryou seems to think everything's find and dandy, I don't. I do not trust you! If you think you can just get his hopes up high again and then leave him..."

"We're not together."

Malik gave a confused face and said, "Oh."

"Yes Malik we are not, so will you kindly get off me and tell me why you hate me so much?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you hurt him! I mean miss shinning friendship and lets all hold hands and sing hurt him. You think you had it bad, well what about him? He was devastated after all that shit with Bakura and he was just getting over that, then YOU came along and push him down again."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't realise."

"Whatever, I don't care, just make sure..."

"Hey Téa how's the food coming along?" asked Joey stepping into the conversation, "Err what's going on here?"

Pushing Malik off her, she gave a weak smile and said, "Nothing. Malik and I were just getting some things straight, right Malik?"

Malik just snorted and walked out.

Joey glared daggers at him and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah Joey I am fine, its nothing."

"Then why do ya look like ya about to cry?"

"Because... I've just realised how much I hurt him."

"Téa."

Joey hugged the sobbing Téa and said, "Hey come on Téa."

"I am such a bitch Joey, I hurt so many people, Ryou, you, Yugi, everyone, and I didn't realise it."

"Téa we all make mistakes, but I mean hey its okay we all still love ya."

"But I can't make any more Joey."

"What ya mean, Everything going right now you got da twins Ryou..."

"No Joey, no... Ryou and I are not together. I can't Joey… I can't, what if I hurt him again. What if I hurt me? I have to think, I can't make any more mistakes..."

"But Téa."

"No Joey, he's going to go back to Japan and I am staying here...he may feel like the twins are his world now but what about later on... life goes on! I can't stop him from living his life! I cannot ruin his life again! I just can't make another mistake."

_'But you are Téa,'_ thought Joey, as he comforted the sobbing girl in his arms.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 10

By Kaz

Joey sighed as he held the snivelling girl in his arms. Rubbing her back, he comforted her. Seeing that she was calming down, he smiled and said, "Ya feelin' better now?"

Nodding, she pulled back and smiled at him, "Yes I am Joey thank you..."

"Nah Téa, ya don't need to thank me, I mean."

"No Joey I do! I mean you have been such a good friend to me, you were there when I need you and in a way you gave me back my life, so thank you."

As she said that. she leaned forward and gave Joey a short sweet kiss.

"Are we interrupting something?" they heard someone ask.

Jumping back and blushing, they turned to see Yugi and Serenity at the door.

"Um no, no you weren't Serenity what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how the food was coming along," they looked at the table, which held the food unmade.

"Um," Téa mumbled and blushed, "Well I kind of um..."

Serenity giggled and said, "Joey why don't you and Yugi go back and I will help Téa."

Joey nodded and walked out with Yugi following, eyes slightly narrowing.

Joey and Yugi walked to the lounge, when Yugi grabbed Joey's arm and shouted, "Me and Joey are just going to the shops okay?"

Ryou and Malik nodded and watched them leave the building.

"Err Yugi, listen yeah, me and Téa are friends okay, and I mean she like a sister."

Sighing, Yugi turned to Joey and said, "I love her."

"Huh well I mean I know ya used ta, but Yugi tis been 5 years, ya got ta get over it."

"I can't."

Seeing that Yugi was nearly breaking down, he sighed and led them to a small café. Ordering two coffees, he sat Yugi down and said, "Listen Yugi I know ya like Téa, but man ya got ta let go."

"I know... I know she doesn't love me, well not in that way, but maybe if I give her time..."

"Yugi ya gave her 5 years and even then she still loves Ryou."

Yugi sighed, as he felt a pain in his heart, "But..."

"Nah listen to me Yugi, Téa's changed, maybe not necessarily for the better, but she has... she's scared Yugi, she's alone and she has a great responsibility on her hands, I mean most people don't have a kid at her age, let alone two but still...""If she did what I asked then she wouldn't be alone. I mean I would take care of her...""But she still wouldn't love ya... sure she would be happy Yugi, but in ya heart ya know its wrong and ya know that she would still be running away...""I just want her to happy."

"Then just be there for her. Right now, Téa needs her friends. She was always there for us and now the roles are reversed... besides her and Ryou aren't getting back together, well at least Téa says."

"Huh? But."

"Yugi, she is so in love with dat guy dat, she thinks that she is gunna hurt him even more if dey get back together."

"Well maybe if that's what she wants, we have to go along with it.""Yeah I know but Yugi...""Yeah Joey...."

"Its time for ya ta let go... ya got to move on... all of us did, even Téa."

Yugi didn't reply, he just finished his coffee and walked out, Joey sighed and followed him.

Serenity glanced at Téa as she washed the lettuce.

"Hey Téa?"

"Yeah Serenity?"

"I know we haven't been the best of friends but during battle city I got to know you and I considered you a friend, so tell me you and Ryou, how I mean when?"

Téa looked at Serenity and giggled, "Well its not something I expected to happen, I mean I liked him from the start when I met him, but my friend Miho seemed interested in him so I backed off you know, but then after what I remember in battle city I dunno I kind of fell for him..."

"Him? Or Bakura? Or him and Bakura...?"

Looking at Serenity, she closed the kitchen door and admitted, "I don't really know."

"Really?"

"I mean I love Ryou, he's such a gentleman, and then there's his smile... but... I don't know if I really felt something for Bakura, I think I was just really curious about him. I mean his whole mysterious personality and the fact that he was in Ryou body, I don't know, but when I was around him I felt really weird in my stomach, I guess I wanted to know more about him to understand him, but I have to admit, I hated him for harming Ryou."

"I know what you mean."

"But to re answer your question, I know I am in love with Ryou and well I guess I will never know about Bakura..."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Wow, this feels so good..."

"Huh?"

"Just to talk, I have missed that so much. There are just something's that you take for granted."

"Yeah."

"So anyway missy, you and SETO KAIBA huh? When did that happen? I mean how did Joey not blow a fuse?""He nearly did," said another voice looking up, both girls saw Isis and Mai at the door.

"This is turning into a pyjama party."

Suddenly the girls looked at each other.

"Oh!" screamed Mai "Lets have one."

The other girls blinked, "Um Mai aren't we a little too old?"

"Oh please! What I mean is, why not let the boys look after the kids for a night and us girls can just chill. I mean really Isis hon just watching you look after Ashitara makes me stressed.""Well I dunno Téa, Isis what ya think?" asked Serenity.

Both girls looked dumb folded.

"Um, you want Shadi and the boys to look after three kids?"

"Yeah," chirped Mai.

"But Mai, I mean Shiro and Chijin don't know you guys that well and I mean it's a school night so..."

"Oh please you can trust the guys, plus if you tell them where the school is, Seto will drop them off in his limo."

"Well the thing is...... you want _Mister I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-my-self_, _Mister if-there-is-food-I-will-forget-my-name_ and _Mister I-am-a-psycho_ to look after three very hyper active kids." stated Isis.

"Um, _yes._"

Téa sighed, "Well if the boys are okay with it, then sure."

Sweat dropping, the boys just stared at the girls, "So let me get this straight, you expect me to waste my time looking after three brats?" said Seto.

Giving Seto a death glare, Isis answered with "Yes."

"But."

"Oh don't worry about it Kaiba hon," said Mai, "Think of it as practise before you and Serenity have kids," she finished, winking.

Seto blushed, while Serenity lightly hit Mai's arm and Joey growled.

"Well," asked Téa looking at Ryou, "If you don't want to..."

"No! no its okay, I would love to. Just tell me where the school is and I am sure I won't have any trouble with them."

Giving Ryou, a _sure you won't _look, she walked into the twins room and told them the news.

"So you guys want to go?"

"OH YAY!" screamed Chijin, running out to hug her father. "Oh daddy, we will have so much fun, you can take me shopping and buy me everything, then buy me ice cream and take me to the cinema's and....."Sweat dropping, Ryou thought, 'What_ have I got myself into?'_

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 11

By Kaz

Mai giggled as she slammed the door to Téa flat shut, the boys had left, plus the kids, so she went out to do some essential shopping.

"Hey girl what did ya buy?" asked Serenity, as the other girls came into the lounge.

"Well lets see," she replied, while taking stuff out, "I got some Vodka, Bacardi, Archers, mmh plus a few WKD and well, anything else that's looked cheap and would get us wasted."

"Oh wow," said Téa "Do you know how long it's been since I had any alcohol, let alone had it in the house."

"I hear ya sister," said Isis while pouring herself a drink, "Ever since Ashitara, good bye clubs, drink and anything like that."

"Oh please, like you went out before that," said Serenity also getting a drink. "As soon as you and Shadi got together, you turned into the most boring person ever."

"Whatever girl."

Giggling, Téa and Mai both got a drink and then Mai turned and said, "A toast to us girls for being helplessly gorgeous and to the boys may God help them."

"Cheers," said the other three, downing their drinks.

"Gah Mai what was that stuff?" asked Serenity, making a bitter face, "It was really strong."

"Who cares as long as it does the job?"

The girls grabbed some munchies and sat down on the floor and Téa put on some music.

"So, I want to know everything that's been happing you guys," asked Téa. "First you Serenity, I need to know how you and Kaiba got together."

Giggling, Serenity said, "Well after you um left, the boys tried to find you, so I offered to look after Mokuba and well to cut a long story short, Seto offered to take me out to dinner to say thank you."

Blank stares was all she got.

"Okay, okay, so Mokuba threaten Seto to take me out."

"I thought so, Mister Ice say, thank you," said Mai snorting.

"So, what exactly did Mokuba threaten Seto with?" asked Isis.

"He said he would take his blue eyes and flush them down the toilet."

"I could just imagine his face," said Téa giggling, "So come on what was the date like?"

"Oh wow Téa, it was heaven, he took me to this really nice restaurant..."

"He actually spent money?"

"Oh shut up Mai. As I was saying, he took me to a restaurant and there we got on so well. I mean I found out about his past and he learnt mine. Really you guys, if you knew his past you wouldn't think badly off him and plus you've seen his devotion to Mokuba."

"Plus how he's been whipped by you."

The girls broke out giggling, "So Serenity what happened afterwards?"

"Um well, not much really."

"LIAR!"

"Okay we sort of went back to his."

"MISS WHEELER NOT ON THE FIRST DATE! Oh my God... _YOU DIDN'T?_" shouted Mai, while Serenity blushed red and hid her face with a pillow.

Isis and Téa went wide eyed and sat up straight, all of them quite tipsy now.

"Maybe," mumbled Serenity.

"You and Kaiba got down on the first date?" said Isis in disbelieve.

"Hey you guys, I am not a slut okay!"

After a few minuets, the other three girls looked at each other and smiled mischievously, "Sooo how was it?"

Serenity looked shocked at the question and then smiled, "Well let's just say rough and tough like blue eyes white dragon."

Téa, Mai, and Isis looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"God Seren, too much info," said Téa, while clutching her sides.

Trying to take the spotlight of her, she turned to Isis and said, "Your turn."

"Oh why are you so interested? I thought I was boring."

"I s i s pleasssssseeeee," they all said, while producing puppy dog eyes.

"Gah how old....... well as you know after battle city for a bit I went back to Egypt to let things settle down and well, surprise, surprise, me and Malik got into a fight..."

The girls nodded knowingly.

"Well I was a bit upset and so I went out for a walk to one of my digs and well there I met Shadi. He was so sweet, he sat me down and I told him everything, it was so nice, he just listed and ...." she gave Mai a dirty look as Mai made a gagging noise. ".... Well missy what's been happing in your life?"

Mai leaned back into her cushion and stretched her arms, while saying, "What my life? Well nothing really been going out dancing, breaking hearts the usual."

"Or is it your heart that been broken?" asked Téa.

"What?"

"Mai I've seen how you look at Joey, it was exactly how you used to look at him during Duellist kingdom and Battle City."

Mai scoffed and said, "Téa hon I have no idea what you are jabbering on about. I think you've been reading too many romance novels."

"Sure Mai, sure."

Trying to ease the tension, Isis said, "Hey Téa want to know about my wedding?"

Jumping up and down she said, "OH YES! YES! Oh please! I am so sorry I wasn't there, but tell me EVERYTHING... well, maybe not everything..."

"Well on the day Isis looked wonderful," said Serenity, "She wore a Belle dress, you know the yellow one she wore in Beauty and the Beast, but in white..."

Téa smiled and clasped her hands, while Mai seemed more interested in her drink, "And oh wow Téa it was so nice, but guess who best man was?"

At this Téa got a mental image of Malik in a tuxedo, while saying a speech in front of everyone trying to look happy.

"Umm..."

"It was Yugi."

"Oh! OH! I see."

"Why who did you think it was?"

"Um Malik," she mumbled.

At this all girls laughed, "Yeah right, could you imagine mister I think I am sooo cool to say a speech."

"Hey guys, my brother is not that bad."

She was met with blank stares.

"Okay, so he's had the odd moment, but he's really sweet..."

The same stares met her.

"Sigh I am talking a load of crap aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Well anyway enough with the bitching, it's the moment us three have been waiting for, Téa please enlighten us you and Ryou."

Blushing red she said, "Well what ya want to know?"

"EVERYTHING."

"W-what you guys it's really boring and.... sigh, well, the first time I went out with him, well it wasn't really a date but I saw his sitting down as I was walking home and we had a bit of a chat, then he walked me home..."

"Aww," said Isis and Serenity.

"And well when we got home he kind of kissed me."

"AWWWW."

"Oh God, it sounds like a cheesy romance novel," said Mai.

"Oh shut it Mai," they laughed out, while throwing pillows at her.

Catching one she said, "You dare challenge the queen of pillow fights?"

To this, she was met with another pillow, which led to an all out war.

Téa sighed as she looked around the room, feathers and cushions were flung everywhere, 'Gah who cares, I am too drunk for this.'

Isis noticed Téa's face and said, "Girl don't worry I'll help you... err maybe tomorrow."

Giggling, they sat back down.

"So what were we chatting about before we creamed Mai?"

Mai snorted and said, "Whatever."

"I believe Téa was telling us about Ryou."

Téa sighed; she had hoped they would of forgotten, _'Yeah right.'_

"Well, um, I told you about the time he walked me home right?"

They nodded.

"Well, not much really, I mean everything happened in 2 weeks so..."

"Téa, Téa, I am sure your dates were um sweet but I want to know the good stuff."

"MAI!"

"Oh come on Téa, us girls need to know," said Serenity.

"You guys... oh wow it was mind blowing."

The girls burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Sorry girl, it's just that it Ryou," said Isis.

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing," said Serenity trying not to laugh, "It's just that..."

"The fact of mister shy I will blush at everything in bed," said Mai.

Téa looked shocked and just huffed, "Shows how much you guys know."

"Sorry Téa it's just that with Ryou, you think sweet and a gentleman, now Bakura on the other hand niceeeee."

"SERENITY!"

"What? Oh come on Isis like you wouldn't?"

"No! I wouldn't at all... sigh…. okay I would."

"Isis!"

"What Mai? I mean I love Shadi but come on... Bakura…. That's some pretty hot stuff there."

"Sigh, yep you're right, if I could of I would of."

"Mai!"

"Well sorry Téa but come on you have to admit, Bakura and Ryou nice!"

The girls looked at each other.

"Oh if the boys ever heard us talking like this," said Serenity giggling.

"Forget that I just admitted I would sleep with a guy younger than me," said Isis, "And I am married."

"Oh whatever guys, like anyone can hear us."

"Hey guys?" said Téa.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you I really needed this."

"Aww group hug."

Giggling, the girls settled down while Téa was thinking, 'I hope Shiro and Chijin are okay not to mention the guys.'

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

The formatting messed up, so what the twins means is after the sentance, sorry but ff-net doesn't allow brackets for some reason

Oh and I am so sorry about the torture Malik goes through!

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 12

By Kaz

Ryou had a huge grin on his face, as he held Chijin's hand and Shiro's hand. 'This is so great, everything going fine and finally I can show Téa I am serious and I can look after them.'

Unknown to him and the boys, Shiro and Chijin were talking in the dreaded twin language.

_"Tel teg daddy! Nuf."_ said Chijin, smiling. Let get daddy! fun

"Eni." said Shiro, also smiling a bit. fine

Smiling, both twins glanced up slyly at their father, and suddenly one of them bolted out of his hand screaming, "Me ice cream," while the other one ran in the opposite direction screaming, "Me want Mama."

Ryou blinked as he saw his children screaming their heads off running in the opposite direction.

'What the hell?' he thought, then realising he no longer had his kids, he screamed, "Chijin, Shiro get back HERE!"

When they didn't turn around he began to panic, "Oh, um, uh, oh, err, Malik will you go grab Chijin and I get Shiro."

Totally bewildered, Malik nodded and ran after the hyper active girl who wanted ice cream, while Ryou ran after his son, who was making his way home. While all this was happening, the remaining boys snickered and sat down.

'Welcome to parent hood,' thought Shadi and he held on to Ashitara.

Malik growled as he ran after the chibi girl, 'What the hell? She not even mine arg stupid brat, she annoying like Bakura.'

He was so into his thoughts that he did not notice Chijin had stopped and was standing smiling at him. When he eventually did realise, he tried to stop but he was running to fast, so in an attempt not to hurt her, swerved, and went flying face first into a garbage can.

'This is just great!'

Chijin unable to hide her laughter snickered a bit, until she thought her uncle Malik might be hurt. "Um, uncle Alik are you okay?"

'Just great, no thanks to you brat,' he thought, but answered with.

"Yeah I am fine," pulling himself out of the bin; he rubbed his head and glanced at Chijin who was laughing her head off.

Growling and trying his best to look like his Yami, he asked, "And what is so funny?"

"Tee hee, you have a banana skin on your hair."

Shaking his head in slight humiliation, he brushed his hair and said, "Right let's go back."

"No!"

"HUH? What ya mean NO?"

"I want an ice cream."

"Well I wanted world domination but it did it happen? Nooo! So deal with it."

Realising that she was not getting her way, she screwed up her face and then began to wail loudly...very loudly.

"Wahhaaaaaaaa your being MEAN, all I want is an ICE CREAM! Wahhaaa."

"Dear Ra how could anything scream so loudly?" he asked, clutching his ears.

He began to notice that people were looking at him and point, while shaking their heads. 'Uh Oh.'

Trying desperately to get Chijin to shut up, he did not notice a police officer walking his way.

"Excuse me sir."

Malik turned around and sweat dropped, 'Damn this kid.'

"Err yes, officer"

"Is everything okay?"

"Err ya she just..."

"No everything is not OKAY, mister officer," said a sniffing Chijin, "All I want is an ICE CREAM and he won't get me ONE, and then he said he's taking over the world and I have to DEAL with it. Wahhaaa."

Panicking, Malik gave an uneasy laugh and said, "Kids say the funniest things!"

The police officer gave Malik an evil eye and Malik laughed, grab Chijin hand, and dragged her off.

"Hey let go of me! Nooooooooo."

"Shut up you brat."

"HEY YOU MISTER!"

Malik turned and went wide-eyed, 'Damn she's hot.'

"Err yes miss?" he said, trying to sound sexy, while running his hands through his hair, to which Chijin snorted at.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to that child?"

"Err what she wanted an ice cream okay?"

Giving the man a disbelieving look, she turned and motioned to all the people behind her and shouted, "Let's get that child abusing man."

Malik went wide-eyed as a load of people began to yell Yeah. 'Shit!' he thought, while all this was going on, Chijin simply smiled and ate her ice cream the nice officer man gave her.

Ryou groaned as he glanced up at the very tall tree in front of him. "Shiro please will you get down."

"No I want Mama."

"But your Mama's not here."

"I want Mama."

'Oh boy.'

"Look okay you can see your mama tomorrow."

"No! I want her NOW!"

"LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN! GET OUT OF THAT TREE THIS INSTANT!"

'Wow did I say that?'

Blinking, both Ryou and Shiro stared at each other in disbelieve.

Slowly Shiro climbed down and said, "Okay no yell."

Sighing and getting over the shock that he shouted, he grabbed Shiro hand and walked back to the group.

Seeing the group, he noticed that Malik was not back yet. 'Oh my I hope Chijin is okay.'

Picking Shiro up he began to run in the direction Malik and Chijin went. The other boys sweat dropped and ran after them. Ryou was getting worried, 'Where are they?' Soon he spotted a familiar hairstyle but… 'Huh is that Malik limping?'

"Oh my! Are you okay?"

He handed Shiro to Joey and ran to Malik, pushed him out the way, causing him to go flying face first on the ground and picked Chijin up screaming and hugging her, "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?"

Chijin smiled and hugged her daddy, while sticking her tongue out at Malik, who was glancing at her and giggled.

"I okay daddy! But uncle Alik is mean!"

Ryou turned around and made everyone feel a cold shiver go up their spine, in totally Bakura eyes and voice he said, "M A L I K?"

Staring at him in disbelieve he said, "What the hell? Your child is the devil in disguise. She is a nightmare! I got beaten up because of her"

"Huff Well you should have gotten me an ice cream."

"Why you little..."

"Oh come on Malik! I think you are over reacting I mean she is Téa child,"

said Joey.

"Yeah," agreed everyone else leaving and walking back to the hotel.

"No guys she is... guys... you guys?"

Finally, arriving back at the hotel the boys relaxed, 'Man baby sitting is hard,' thought Seto, as he relaxed putting his feet up, sipping a drink he got from the bar, 'Yep Serenity will be so proud of me.'

Ryou collapsed into a chair and nearly fell asleep, while Malik went to go get some ice to calm down all the bruises.

Seeing that no one was paying attention, Chijin and Shiro smiled and began to plan their next move.

"Stel teg eht srehto." Lets get the others

"ako." okay

Smiling, they slipped out of the room; they went into the next room and saw uncle Seto sitting on the couch. Telling Shiro, she could handle this one, Chijin walked in.

Chijin smiled and began to crawl onto his lap. Feeling her weight, he opened his eyes to see, a wide-eyed, big grin Chijin, he groaned and asked "Yes?"

"Uncle Eto, I heard Mama say you has lot of muney."

"Yes I do," he replied haughtily.

"Oh goodie, you know my birthday is next month." She said, puppy dog eyes being to start.

"And?"

"Well I always a Barbie doll, but mama won't get me one."

"Please uncle Eto?"

"Fine," taking out his mobile, he asked the operator to put him through to the toy store.

"Hello this is Seto Kaiba; I would like to order a doll...HEY?"

Taking the phone out of his hand, Chijin began to speak to the person on the phone. "Hello? This is Chijin, okay, now I want the latest Barbie doll... no hang on twee of each, plus the house, and the car, oh and the horse, and also the..........."

Finally Chijin smiled and said, "Yep that it. Huh? Bill? What is that? Oh hang on."

Giving the phone back to Seto, she smiled and walked out, as she was closing the door, she heard a "HOW MUCH?"

Shiro smiled as he entered Yugi room and saw uncle Joey and Tristan there too.

'Hmmm what to do here?'

Trying to think of something, they heard a loud yell and saw Chijin enter.

"tah uoy od Eto?" what you do to Seto

"nifun." nufin

The grown up boys looked at the twins and asked "What?"

"ognib!" bingo

"Uncle Yugi ouy riah reggib nah uoy." Uncle Yugi you hair bigger than you

"Uncle Twistan uoy kool ekil Eto wannabe ti tad tao." Uncle Tristan you look like Seto wannabe wit dat coat

"And Uncle Joey?"

"Well Uncle Joey nice," they both said in union.

"Err sorry Shiro what did you say to me?"

"Yeah what was that Chijin?" asked Tristan shaking his head.

Giggling, they both started with their language again, until Yugi and Tristan could take no more.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Both twins looked at each other and stared to cry, casing all uncles and daddy to come running in to the room.

"Oh no, no, I am sorry please don't cry...." began Tristan.

"What happened?" asked Ryou.

"I told you your child is evil...," cried Malik.

"Shut it Malik. What happened?"

Yugi unable to take anymore burst into tears and cried along side the twins.

Shiro and Chijin stopped and Shiro said, "Oh uncle Yugi, no cry."

"Yeah you a big boy now." supplied Chijin and they both comforted a distressed Yugi.

'Oh boy.'

Realising that it was late he told the twins that it was time for bed.

"NOOOOOOOOO no sleep!"

"Yes now come on."

"NOOOO!"

"SHIRO CHIJIN BED!"

"Uh, um, okay daddy," said Chijin a bit scared.

'Man dat guy has problems,' thought Shiro.

Soon everyone was asleep and Ryou was drifting off to dream land, when he felt a tug on his arm. Groaning, he looked up to see Shiro.

"Whaa is it Shiro?" he asked yawing.

"I had an accident."

'Oh for the love of.'

"Its okay, let get you cleaned up...."

Finally, after changing the sheets and Shiro, Ryou was slowly sleeping when…

"Daddy."

"Yes Chijin?"

"I feel sick."

"Finally sleep," thought Ryou as he closed his eyes when, BEEP BEEP be beep.

"What the?" realising that it was 8am, he groaned and went back to sleep when he realised.

"Arg Shiro! Chijin! Get up! Got to get to school!"

Turing, he looked for them and noticed that they were already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Hurry daddy or you'll be late."

Ryou could hardly keep his eyes open as he walked the twins to school.

"Oh daddy look," cried Chijin, pointing to some woman feeding the ducks.

While Ryou and Chijin's attention was focused on the ducks, they did not realise that Shiro had gone ahead to find his friend and was crossing the road to get to school. He was so caught up in catching his friend he never noticed the parked car pulling away.

Ryou turned and looked for Shiro and felt his blood ran cold as he saw the car heading straight for Shiro.

"No... NOO _SHIRO_!"

Téa sighed as she closed the report book on her desk, closing her eyes; she hoped that her kids and the boys were okay. Suddenly her phone rang, picking it up she said, "Téa Gardner speaking."

"Hello Miss Gardner."

"Yes?"

"This is Nurse Jane calling from London Hospital."

'What?'

"It's about your son Shiro Gardner... _there's been an accident_."

TBC

I remember writing this ages ago, I was talking to one of my friends online who threaten to kill me if anything happened to him, lol. Ahh the memories. Just a reminder, this story was written ages ago and posted ages ago. I am merely re editing it all and so if you find another story like this (and I have seen some) this was the first


	14. Chapter 13

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 13

By Kaz

_"It's about your son Shiro Gardner... there's been an accident."_

Téa stared at the phone in shock, unable to comprehend what the woman was saying. 'What?' she asked again, in a small voice.

"Téa is everything okay?" asked Mandy, coming into the room.

"I, I, I, phone, hospital, Shiro," unable to say anymore, she burst out crying.

"Téa what the heck?" Taking the phone from the hysterical Téa, she asked,

"Who is this?"

"I am sorry but are you any relation to Shiro Gardner?"

"Yes, I am his godmother, what's going on?"

"I see, well Miss there's been an accident involving Shiro."

"OH MY GOD is he alright?"

"Well I think is better if Miss Gardner comes down to the hospital, a Mr Ryou Bakura brought him here."

"Um, we will be right there."

"Téa come on we have to go."

Téa not listening was entering a state of shock, "No please not my son, not my baby boy please."

"TÉA listen to me! Snap out of it right now, your son and daughter NEED YOU!"

Téa still was not listening.

SMACK. 

Crying out, she held her cheek and looked at Mandy in shock.

"Shiro needs you Téa. He needs his mother to be strong."

"Yes! Yes, I know, please let's go."

"Right, Jane get some one to cover for us."

Both females ran to the car, praying as they made their way to the hospital.

As soon as the Accident and Emergency ward came into sight, Téa bolted out of the car and ran to the reception.

"P-please you have to help me, it's my son Shiro Gardner, he was brought in," she stuttered.

"Yes miss just a minute, please."

"Téa what's happening" asked Mandy, coming beside Téa.

"They finding him oh my God I….."

"MAMA!"

"Chijin?"

Looking to the sound of the voice, she found her daughter running towards her.

"Oh my god CHIJIN!" she cried, while running to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. Picking her up she looked up and saw Ryou.

"Téa I am so sorr..."

SMACK. 

Téa glared at Ryou and screamed, "What the hell, you were supposed to be LOOKING after them!" Beginning to cry even harder she continued, "What's happened to my son Ryou? WHERE IS HE?"

"I am so sorry Téa," Ryou began, eyes glanced downwards tears forming, "I was watching Chijin and then I took my eyes of him for a minute and then... the car and I tried to run but I was too late..."

Téa just lost all strength and fell down into one of the chair, sobbing her heart out.

Mandy took hold of the now crying Chijin and said to Ryou,

"Which hotel are you staying at? I'll call your friends."

Telling her, he sat down next to Téa.

"What have the doctors said?" she asked.

"Nothing, they have taken him in and after that I haven't seen them at all. I tried to enquire but they said wait for the doctor."

Téa nodded, placing her head into her hands, she closed her eyes.

"Téa please you got to understand I didn't mean to. I am so sorry this is my entire fault I should have been more careful I should..."

"Ryou just stop it! Right now, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! My son could be dieing, I just I just don't know what to do…" and with that, she began to break down, Ryou unable to say anything, just hugged her and both cried together.

_'I am so sorry Téa.'_

Mandy smiled through her tears as she glanced at the couple, 'I hope they can get through this and I pray to God nothing happens to Shiro.'

Looking at Chijin, she felt sadness flow through her, for Chijin the social butterfly, the cause of all smiles, was currently silent, sucking her thumb, going into a depressed state.

"Hang in there Chi your brother need you."

_'And you and Téa need him.' _

Taking a seat next to Téa, she smiled at Ryou who glanced up at her and held on to Téa hand.

Joey blood ran cold as soon as he found out what had happened, "Nah man tis can't be. he jus a kid."

Yugi and the other said nothing as they looked down at the limo floor waiting to arrive at the hospital.

Joey scanned the waiting room looking for Téa or Ryou; spotting them, he motioned to gang to follow him. As soon as he got there, he went to knee level and took Téa's head out of her hands "Téa."

"Huh? Oh Joey! I, he, Shiro."

"Shhh its okay he'll be fine. He's a fighter like his mother."

Téa smiled sadly at this and was about to reply when the doctor came into view.

"Excuse me are you Miss Gardner? Mother to Shiro Gardner?"

Téa jumped up and said, "Yes I am! Please doctor please tell me is he okay?"

"Well at the moment he is in a coma..."

"Oh my God," whispered Téa.

"Is he going to be okay?" demanded Ryou.

"Well to tell you the truth," sigh, "Miss Gardner, I am actually quite shocked. The force at which that car hit would have been enough to well, well have killed him. But somehow it's as if something took the brute of the force for him. So to answer your question Sir, he in currently in a coma. He also has broken ribs, a broken arm and has fractured his leg. It all depends on whether he wakes up."

"But he will wake up right?" asked Yugi.

"I afraid we have done all we can, its all up to fate now."

"Can we see him?" asked Ryou.

"Not now when the nurses have finished."

Crying again, Téa sat down while Ryou thanked the doctor. Ryou looked at Téa and once again said, "Téa are you okay? I don't know what to do I mean this is my entire fault and..."

"Nah man Ryou tis not ya fault, us lot shud have helped ya instead of being lazy and sleeping."

"No Joey I am his father and so..."

"Would you all just SHUT UP! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR HOW SORRY YOU ARE! SAYING SORRY WILL NOT CHANGE ANYTHING! Just shut up shut up..."

Mai looked at the shocked Joey, grabbed his arm, and sat him down along with Malik, Seto, Yugi, and Tristan who had also come.

Walking to Téa she asked, "Hey hun, fancy a walk?"

"No I should stay here in case."

"No Téa go, if the doctor comes then I will get you," said Mandy.

"But?"

"Go."

"Well I guess I should tell mama, will you look after Chijin for me?"

"Of course, now go."

Téa sighed as she got off the phone to her mother who had broken down crying and insisted that she would come, but Téa told her to stay in Japan. Her father was not well and could not fly it was dangerous to leave him.

Glancing at Mai, she gave a sad smile and said, "I told her to stay, dad need her at the moment."

Nodding Mai said, "Seren and Isis are watching Ashitara along with Shadi they send there prayers."

Again, Téa nodded, resting her hands against the railing outside the hospital she said, "I handled things so badly Mai..."

"Téa your upset I don't think any one will care."

"No not just this Mai I mean everything, from the running away and not telling Ryou, to how I treated him. Oh my God Mai, I am such a bad mother, my son is in the hospital and why? Because I was out drinking and having fun! I am such a bad mother; I put myself before my kids."

"Téa stop it! It was an accident! you hear me! You had no idea this was going to happen! You are not a bad mother Téa and you have never put your self before your kids, I've seen you with them."

"Then why is my son in here Mai?"

"It was an accident," whispered Mai.

"No this is my punishment for lying because I was a bad person."

"Téa please stop it. That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No Téa its not."

Both girls turned to face the voice and saw it was Ryou.

Mai smiled at him and left the two to talk.

"What are you doing here Ryou? You should be inside in case."

"I had to find you Téa... I heard everything. Téa how could you think that you a bad person? You the sincerest person I know."

"Yeah, so sincere I lied to you all."

"Téa I am not going to say that didn't hurt, but we all make mistakes. It does not matter what we do but how we learn from them. I mean I made plenty and I sure as heck now I won't make the same ones."

"Oh God Ryou, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to blame you .I was just so scared.... I am so sorry."

"It's okay Téa. I mean it I am here for you."

"Please Ryou don't leave me I need you."

"I am right here Téa always". he said as he pulled her into a hug.

_'Always here.' _

TBC

::sniffs::


	15. Chapter 14

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

... what the twins actually mean

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 14

By Kaz

Ryou smiled at Téa as they broke out of the hug, giving her a small laugh, he said, "Well we better get inside and see if there is any news."

"Yeah Ryou, lets go."

They both entered the waiting room just as the doctor was coming out.

"Ah Miss Gardner, you may visit your son now but please, for now only family members."

"Okay doctor." She looked at Ryou, who said,

"Hey why don't you go in first?"

Nodding she walked into the room but not before turning back and asking, "Chi hunny want to come with me?"

Chijin looked up from her gaze of the floor and slowly shook her head no.

"But hunny?"

"Téa its okay, we'll look after her."

"Thanks Yugi."

Entering the room Téa couldn't help but let a sob escape her as she saw her son hooked up to all the machines, 'Remember these are helping him.'

Taking a chair, she dragged it to Shiro bedside and kissed him on his forehead, "Hey baby its mama here. You gunna wake up for me?"

Sighing, she took his hand and sat down, "Shi hunny please open your eyes Mama needs you. Please Shi wake up. Shiro, I am so sorry, this is my fault, please do not suffer for my mistake. I am so sorry Shi if I had not of run then none of this would have happened. You would have had a daddy from the start and we all would have been happy. I know you always wanted to know about your daddy didn't you. You were so young, yet you still protected your sister so you never asked me. Chijin needs you... I need you Shiro you got to wake up please Shi please..."

Unable to finish any more she broke down into tears. "I just want you to wake up Shiro and then everything will be fine we can all be together PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!"

There was a knock at the door, sniffling she mumbled a come in. Ryou entered and said, "Hey, um, visiting hours are over so I mean..."

"I want to stay here I am not leaving, he may wake up."

"I understand Téa but you need to rest and...."

"No I need to stay with my son."

"Téa listen, if he wakes up the hospital will call. You got to rest and so does Chijin."

Téa was about to argue back when the last word got to her, 'Yes I have to think of both of them.'

However, she answered with, "My house is too far and...."

"You can both stay with me at the hotel."

"But."

"Yeah, it's a lot nearer and you shouldn't be on you own."

"Well I guess but we have to come back here first thing."

"I promise you, Téa, we will."

Nodding, she kissed Shiro again and said, "Mama will be back tomorrow okay."

Exiting the room Ryou looked back at Shiro and thought, 'Hang in there kid please.'

"Oh Téa are you okay?" asked Isis, as they came into the hotel suite.

Téa didn't say anything, she sat down with Chijin in her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Please is there anything we can do?"

Ryou, who dropped one of the bags they had gotten from Téa's house on the floor said, "Well Isis can you um get some food because both of them haven't eaten."

"I am not hungry," mumbled Téa, "but Chi has to eat so...."

Isis nodded and went to call room service.

Ryou bent down so he was eye level with Chijin and said, "Are you tired Chijin?"

Chijin didn't say anything but turned her head away and buried it into her mother shoulder.

Ryou sighed at her actions and looked at Téa, who smiled sadly and glanced down at her daughter.

"Give her time Ryou her and Shi... Sigh... Well they were very close... sniff... you know sometimes I think they could talk telepathically to each other." Téa laughed a little at this and stroked her daughter's hair.

Ryou nodded and said, "Well I'm just going to and see what the rest of the gang are up to, unless you want me to stay here?"

"No Ryou, you go I'll be fine."

Ryou nodded and walked into the next room and saw Yugi sitting down looking down at something in his hand. He walked over and sat down opposite of him seeing what he was looking at. "Duel monster cards?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," sighed Yugi, "I know it sounds stupid but when things get rough, I kind of just look at them and remember. I mean I know that we don't play any more but just holding and looking at them makes me remember everything we've all been through and it gives me strength, I know that sounds stupid but."

"No Yugi that sounds good...hmmm... remember all the adventures we went through with Yami and Bakura?"

"Yeah! Boy do I ever. Sometime I wonder what would have happened if me and Yami hadn't of won battle city."

"Yeah."

"Ryou I know this may sound stupid but you know when I gave the puzzle back..."

"Hmmm?"

"Well I kind of still felt Yami's energy through me. I mean not physical or not mentally but it was there, everyday it grew weaker but I still think for about a month or so it was there."

"You know Yugi I felt the same, I mean I felt the rings or I should say Bakura energy. He wasn't in my mind or my soul room but _somehow_ he was there."

"Yeah weird... So how are Téa and Chijin?"

"Okay I think I mean I don't know what to do I am trying to be strong but..."

"Ryou, I think you being there is enough."

"Thanks Yugi, you're a great friend, Téa was lucky to have you as a friend."

"Nah, it was me that was lucky. I mean she was always there for me it's about time I could be there for her."

"Hey Yugi, no hard feeling yeah about...."

"No way, Ryou, none at all. I am happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks."

Téa glanced at the door as she heard it open and saw Malik stick his head through the door.

"Ah, um, is it okay if I enter? I have to get some stuff."

"Yeah of course Malik, I am sorry we kicked you out of your room."

"Um nah, it's okay."

Malik slowly got his stuff and was about to leave when he turned around and said, "Téa..."

"Yes?"

"Listen, I, well I guess, I am sorry, I shouldn't have given you a hard time. I didn't really listen to your side and well, I still think that what you did was wrong, but it wasn't my place to say anything."

"Malik you don't have to be sorry, you were looking out for a friend. How can I fault you for that?"

"Yeah, but I dunno I mean me and Bakura hurt him so much at Battle city and then when I found out about my Yami and all I made a promise to try and turn myself around. Then well, I just wanted to protect him, I guess I mean... Ah shit, I have no idea what I am talking about but."

"Its okay Malik I mean it, friends?"

"Friends."

Téa smiled and placed Chijin on the couch and hugged Malik who returned it and was about to leave, when Téa grabbed his hand and whispered, "Malik you ever swear in front of my child again, I will pull your hair out with my bare hands got it?"

"Um got it, hope everything with Shiro goes ok?"

"Yeah me too."

They both looked up to see Ryou enter with a plate of food.

"Hungry?"

"Err; I'll leave ya to it."

"Thanks Malik."

Malik nodded and left, leaving Ryou to walk up to Téa, who pulled Chijin in her lap and sat down next to her. "Here Chi," said Ryou feeding her a bit of a sandwich, leaving Téa to smile... '_If only Shiro was here as well.' _

Téa sighed as she stood at the coffee machine at the hospital, it was the next day, and there was no change in Shiro condition. Sighing, she turned to see a coffee emerge in front of her, glancing up she saw Ryou smile and hand her the cup. 'I guess it was wrong of me to judge him, he's been amazing...'

While this was happening, Chijin glanced at her uncle Joey, who was asleep and Aunty Mai who was leaning against him, also nearly asleep, getting up, she looked around quickly, before entering her brother's room.

She gasped at the machines, but with the help of the chair, she climbed up and sat on the bed next to Shiro.

"Shi? Shi tis Chi here."

"Can you hear me Shi?"

"Esaelp eka up." please wake up

"Y uoy no nep seye." Why you no open eyes

"Shi, no leave please."

Sniffing and crying, she rested her head next to her brothers and fell asleep next to him.

"Joey, Mai where's Chijin?" asked a frantic Téa.

"Huh?"

"JOEY!"

"She right here Téa," said Mai pointing to the empty chair, "Huh what the?"

"Oh my God! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Téa calm down, let me look in Shiro's room," said Ryou. He entered the room, where he was met with a heart-warming sight, both his children asleep lying next to each other.

"It's okay Téa she's here."

Téa ran into the room and breathed easily as she saw her children; smiling sadly, she lifted Chi and walked out leaving Ryou in the room.

Ryou walked to the chair and sat down, grabbing Shiro's hand, he moved some of the hair out of his face and said, "Hey buddy you got to hang on there .You have people here you need you... a lot.... Shiro, sigh, I never was a brave person or anything. In fact, I was always known as a wimp. I have never done anything really, I can say I am proud of... but I would like to... I want you to be proud of me Shi... I want to be your father... please don't deny me the chance please..."

"Uhhh."

Ryou eyes widened, as Shi moaned slightly and moved his fingers.

"Shiro? Please Shiro."

Shiro squeezed Ryou's finger a bit more, when Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP...

"What the heck what's happening?" cried Ryou, as Shiro began to jerk.

The doctors ran into the room, "Please Sir you have to leave."

"But what's?"

"Please Sir, he's flat lining, please leave."

And Ryou was shoved out of the room.

"Ryou, what's going ON?" cried Téa.

"I don't know. He woke but then..."

"Oh my God, I am going to lose my son," cried Téa, as she flung herself onto ground crying, Mai and Yugi comforting her.

'Shiro please!' thought Ryou, as he held a scared Chijin, 'Some one please help.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 15

By Kaz

Téa clasped her hands together as she prayed, 'Please God, Please save my baby boy please.' She rested her head on her hands, as Mai and Yugi both comforted her. She glanced at Ryou, who was looking at her, tears glistening in his eyes.

Everyone looked up suddenly, as the doors to the waiting room opened, revealing the stone faced doctor.

"Please doctor... please tell me how is my son?" Téa asked, clasping Mai's hand tightly.

"Miss Gardner... sigh... your son has currently woken up from his coma."

The gang all sighed in relief, until the doctor continued,

"However, I must state that he is unstable at the moment. I will not know any more until I have run some further test. For now you may visit him... please excuse me."

Téa looked at Ryou; tears running down her face, smiling, they both ran into the room. Téa entered first and put her hands over her mouth as she walked over to Shiro's bedside. Ryou entered next, still holding a dazed Chijin and went to the opposite side of the bed placing Chijin next to Shiro.

"Shiro? Shiro its mama." Téa said softly, moving some hair from his eyes.

Shiro slowly opened his eyes.

"M-mama?" he whispered, his throat parched from lack of water.

"Oh God, Shiro my baby you're awake." She cried hugging him.

"Chi look your brother's awake," whispered Ryou softly into Chijin's ear, causing the girl to awaken saying, "Wha?"

"Look."

"Shi?" asked Chi timidly.

Shiro moved his eyes to look at her and gave her a short smile.

Chijin smiled and joined in the hug. Ryou smiled at this, patted Shiro's arm and was about to leave them, when he heard a voice very softly say,

"Dada?"

Ryou turned, as Téa and Chijin, also looked at him.

"Dada," continued Shiro trying to speak, "Why you go?"

"Umm."

"Why you no stay here?"

Ryou looked at Téa, who smiled at him and said, "It's a valid question."

Ryou glanced at the floor and said, "Well I thought you know... you would like some time alone with them."

"Dada, you silly," said Chijin the smile coming back on her face.

Ryou smiled and perched on the bed, picking up Chijin, he joined the family hug, 'Finally a family,' was the thought of each person.

Mai smiled as she glanced through the door, ''Picture perfect," she whispered, the feeling of loneliness rising in her chest. She heard footstep from behind her and felt a pair of arms go around her.

"Man I is appy for dem. They don't deserve all dis crap."

"Yeah Joey, they don't," she whispered, 'We all don't.'

"What ya tinking?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just... well.... I wish... sigh.... I wish I had someone... I wish I had that," she said, pointing to Téa and Ryou, who were all laughing and talking now.

"Yeah I tink we alls do but Mai."

"Yeah Joey?"

"Sometimes you don't have to wish. I mean it may be right in front of you or um maybe right behind you."

Looking back at Joey, Mai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Joey... that was the corniest thing I have ever heard," she laughed out.

"Err well..."

Laughing, she turned around and closed the distance between them, "But your right... it is right in front of me," she said, as she slowly leaned forward and kissed Joey deeply, who wasted now time in returning the kiss.

"Aww look mama, uncle Joey and aunty Mai are kissing," said a laughing mischievous Chijin, causing them to break apart and blush as everyone looked at them.

"Well," said Yugi, "Took you guys long enough."

Hearing everyone agree, the couple could not help but sweat drop, as everyone entered the room.

Téa huffed as she packed up her things from Ryou room. Since Shiro was awake she thought it would be best to leave and go back home, 'I mean,' she thought, 'He's going to be going back soon.'

She heard the door open and saw Ryou enter the room.

"Huh Téa what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be best if me and Chi went back home. I mean we've already out stayed our welcome Ryou and now that Shi's awake there's just no need I guess."

"Leave? Out stayed your welcome? But Téa, what are you talking about?"

"Ryou I...."

"Yes?"

"I don't have time for this, I have got to go back, I have a meeting with the doctor about Shiro, and I have to go."

"Okay, but I will come with you. The girls can look after Chijin."

Téa looked at him apprehensively, seeing her look, he said, "She will be fine. They will look after her, I promise."

And with that, walked out the door causing Téa to follow.... 'Remember Téa, he is leaving soon, he is not staying.'

Téa shifted nervously in her seat as she glanced at the doctor, 'Man this guy is so stone faced.'

"Miss Gardner?"

"Huh? Um, I am sorry what?"

"Well Miss Gardner as I was saying, Shiro will have to under go treatment for his leg, or he may not be able to walk properly again."

"But if, if, he goes through this, will he be able to walk like a normal child again?" asked Ryou.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the white haired man, "Well technically speaking, because of how bad the fractures are; there will be a limp in his walk. However, what concerns me is, Miss Gardner I understand you are a single mother with two children?"

"Yes I am."

"And you have no family over here?"

"No, they are back in Japan."

"Well Miss Gardner the thing is, this treatment is very intense and will take up a lot of your time. It is advisable for you to call someone to help you. I mean in times like this having family around it very important."

"Oh but my father is ill and so my mother can't come."

"I see."

"Well um what if I was to stay?" asked Ryou looking at Téa.

"WHAT? NO!" said Téa, looking as if Ryou had grown another head.

The doctor just smiled and relaxed in his chair.

"But Téa?"

"No Ryou! You have your job back in Japan, not to mention your life; you can't just leave them all."

"But Téa this is a little more important."

"What about your job Ryou? You can't just leave that! That's not very reasonable," said Téa knowing that was feeble attempt.

"Well I am sure I can find something here."

"Well you think that won't add more stress? You will be unemployed and..."

"May I make a suggestion?" interrupted the doctor.

They both turned to look at him.

"Um sure," said a puzzled Ryou, while Téa nodded.

"Well, Mr Bakura your life and job is based in Japan right?"

"Yes."

"And Miss Gardner your family is in Japan as well?"

"Yes."

"Well, why not when Shiro is well enough, have him air lifted to Japan, even if it's just until he recovers. I mean that way you will all benefit."

Téa glared daggers at the doctor, while Ryou just sat puzzled.

"Well I guess... yeah that makes sense right Téa? Um Téa?"

Téa snapped out of her thoughts of how to kill this doctor, when she turned to Ryou and was about to retaliate, when she thought, 'What am I doing? This is not about me. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I mean, I will need Mama's help a lot and I mean since Ryou will be there, he can have a part in their lives and if it doesn't work then we can all come back here.'

Looking at the doctor, she asked, "And if we air lift him he will be okay? I mean he is strong enough for that?"

"Yes, I believe in the next few days he will be fine. And I think it's best to move him as soon as we can."

"I see... well I guess I am going back to Japan," she said, smiling at Ryou, who smiled back.

Ryou glanced Téa as they left the hospital, "Téa um are you sure you want to do this? I don't mind staying here."

"Well I admit its a bit weird having to go back when I left, but I need my mother, although I am not so sure if she can handle all this."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well my dad is ill and so I don't know if having two children screaming 24/7 there, will be good for him."

"Yeah."

"Oh well I am sure we will all cope."

"Yeah although um Téa?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you guys stay with me? I have an empty house, my dads still on his digs and so, well it would be great, and you can still visit your family as well."

"Okay."

"And I mean it would work out fine, I would never get in your way and... huh? You said Yes. Really? Well that GREAT."

Téa laughed as Ryou talked on about all the stuff he could do with Chijin and Shiro once he got better. 'He's like a kid himself. Oh well they all deserve to be happy.'

--X--

"So let me get this straight, after everything you told me and all the things you weren't going to do, he asked to live with him and you said yes just like that?" asked Mandy, sipping her drink, resting herself on Téa's couch, smiling.

"Well yeah I did, it made sense and why? Do you think I made a mistake?"

"Téa honestly now... tell me the truth, did you say yes, because of the whole situation or?" she asked, giggling very mischievously, "Was it a chance to see what Ryou looks like in the morning?"

"MANDY!"

"What? if I was living with something that cute." Seeing the look Téa gave her, she laughed and said, "Okay, okay, so you're leaving hey?"

"Yeah, but you will keep my job yeah? I may come back."

"Téa don't take this the wrong way, but...."

"What?"

"I hope you don't come back. I hope you mange to work things out and stay with him."

"Oh Mandy," cried Téa, sniffing.

"I mean damn, I am losing my best assistant and my best friend. But I know deep in side you don't want to leave him again and I don't want you to leave him."

Téa smiled sadly and hugged her, "What if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked.

"Well he's an idiot then, but trust me I think he does."

Téa smiled and hugged her best friend again, "I am going to miss you."

"Yeah me too."

They both settled down when,

"I still would love to wake up to that every morning."

"_Mandy_."

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 16

By Kaz

Inside of Seto's plane, Téa couldn't help but shift uncomfortable, after all she was in a situation that she thought she would never be in again. 'Sigh, I can't believe after all this time I am going back to Japan. I mean when you leave a place you don't really expect to go back, but maybe that's where I belong, maybe that's where my heart truly is.'

She felt Ryou stir beside her, looking at the sleeping man a string of doubt and fear raised up again in her heart. 'What if it doesn't work out? I mean what if he suddenly doesn't want to be a dad no more? What if this all a mistake? Am I doing the right thing what if?'

Her question to that was soon answered when she looked at her children's faces. The way they were lit up, such joy and happiness it was indescribable, they looked happy, so why couldn't she be?

'Maybe because I have been alone for so long I just can't trust people into my life. I mean Shi and Chi were...are my life, but to have to share them and have someone back in my life it's hard but then again when was anything ever easy?'

Looking over at Shiro, who was on a stretcher bed bundle and tightly wrapped up, Téa couldn't help laugh silently at the way he was glaring at Chijin, who was making fun of him. It made look like a miniature Bakura the way his eyes were narrowed.

However though, this fear still resided inside of her, true by each passing moment it was growing smaller, a small proportion of it just wouldn't go away and Téa couldn't help but wonder, 'Would it ever?'

As the plane landed down on Kaiba's private sector beside his mansion in Domino, Téa began to shiver slightly, 'I feel so afraid.'

"Téa?"

"Huh? Sorry Seto what was that?"

"I said if you want to, instead of calling your parents, I can offer you take you all to Ryou's house first, where you can meet up with them there."

Téa just stared at Seto, she could not believe it he had changed so much, the once cold-hearted boy had changed into a true friend and someone to rely, in fact, he was not the only one who was different, they had all grown up so much. True at 20 years one tends too, but the worst part was that she hadn't been able to change with them. She had changed, yet instead, while the others had grown closer, she had drifted away, and that thought brought the tears back up.

"Err Téa are you ok? I mean its okay you can call your parents, I don't mind I was just..."

"No Seto, that not it. Its just thank you so much. You have done so much, what with bringing Shiro here and everything." Seto blushed a little, when Téa hugged him and patted her back.

Joey was just looking on and whispered to Mai, "Err why she crying? You reckon she is pregnant again. Or is it dat time of da month?"

Glaring at him, Mai hit him on his head and shook hers, "Men."

Ryou who was currently in the plane, had come out only to witness the hug, while he watched them he could help but feel a twinge of jealously raise in his heart. 'I still love her,' he realised, 'I love her and I want her back no matter what. I have to show her that I want her and not just because of Shiro and Chijin.'

With that realization, he stepped on the plane and cleared his throat. "So um perhaps we should get going," he stated, while narrowing his eyes slightly.

Breaking apart from the hug, Téa turned to look at Ryou and smiled, "Yeah I'll just go and get Chi and Shi," she said, while walking up the stairs, not before turning around and saying, "Oh Seto has offered to drive us to your house."

'Great,' thought Ryou, 'Everyone can do something right except me.'

During the journey to Ryou's house, Téa fell silent as she looked thorough the windows of the limo. As the scenery passed by, Téa saw visions of past memories fly by. Smiling, she saw a familiar shop, 'The ice cream place. That's were we used to hang out,' laughing quietly, she noticed, 'It still looks exactly the same.'

Soon more places flew by, the school, the arcade, the park; smiling again, she remembered how one day after school she and Ryou went there. It was so beautiful, what with Ryou sat on a planter, while she stood under a Sakura tree catching the falling blossoms. Shaking her head, she noticed they were just leaving the town. Sighing, she looked at a certain restaurant near the harbour. 'Where me and Ryou had our first real date.' Smiling, she closed her eyes and let the memories of that day come back full force.

_A 15-year-old Téa sighed as she ran around the house, trying desperately to find certain items to go with her outfit. Even though not may people wore them that much especially around this time, Téa had wanted to wear her Kimono. Blushing silently, she thought how Ryou would react. I mean would he think she was too old fashioned. Oh well, I deal with that if it happens,' she thought, while slipping on the pink material. Applying very slight make up she blushed, 'Is this too much? I mean I don't know. Its times like this I wish I paid more attention to what Miho told me about dating. Shaking her head, she brushed her hair and placed a butterfly clip to one side, it matching perfectly with the designs on her gown. Slipping on her shoes, she tied a white satin sash around her waist and breathed deeply. True she was over acting slightly, but this was her first date, excluding that dismal meeting she had with Yami. That brought a smile to her face, 'Well I hope this one goes better, and there's no Johnny Steps or another __Battle__ city.'_

_As she made some last minute alterations she heard the doorbell go and her mother shout out, "Téa it's for you." Breathing deeply, she silently prayed, 'Please let this go okay,' and exited the room, while grabbing her bag._

_As she arrived in the hallway, she could help but let out a surprised gasp, for there stood Ryou, wearing traditional clothes as well, except his was a plain brown and white one. 'He looks so handsome,' she blushed, noticing that he was blushing too._

_"Aww you too look so sweet, reminds me of when me and your father were dating," smirked Maria, as she saw the blush on both faces get larger. "Anyway Téa call me when you are coming back and don't be out too late you hear that mister?"_

_"Err yes, Mrs Gardner."_

_Bowing he grabbed Téa's hand and they both left her house. _

_Walking in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Téa noticed that they were still holding hands._

_"So um err nice outfit," she supplied weakly._

_"Yes about that, I wasn't sure what to wear and then well I thought... I hope you don't think its weird or that too old fashioned?"_

_Téa laughed, the ice had been broken, "Well if I did then I would be a hypocrite. I hope you don't think I am weird for wearing this."_

_"No, no, you look really pretty." _

_Looking up she pushed her hair behind her ears showing her nervousness, this was the first time a male had complemented her. _

_"Thank you! So do you."_

_"What I look pretty? Thanks! As if enough people didn't laugh at me." Ryou joked._

_"Why, yes, Ryou you do. In fact why don't you use my hair clip and tie up that pretty hair of yours?" she joked back._

_Laughing, they both continued to walk, until Ryou turned them around a corner._

_"So um where are we going?" she asked._

_"You'll see," was the answer._

_Sure enough, Téa found herself staring at a sushi restaurant, just a little out of town. Entering, Ryou gave his name and they were soon led to a table._

_"Ryou are you sure about this? It looks expensive. I have money, I can pay."_

_"Don't be silly, of course I am, sure now what do you want to eat?"_

_Shaking her head, she looked at the menu. Once she had decided, she looked at Ryou and saw that he was deep in concentration looking at his menu. She took this opportunity to give the boy a look over. 'He has such a sweet face,' she mused, glancing at his boyish good looks. 'Such big brown warm eyes and such a nice smile.' Overall, she decided Ryou was cute, very cute. 'Gah what am I doing thinking about my friend like that? I mean this does not mean anything, right? We have only been out this one time. I mean that talk at the park does not count... sigh... I hope he kisses me again.' Eyes widening at that confession, she quickly banished such thoughts from her mind and sipped her drink._

_On the other side of the table, Ryou appeared to be in a deep concentration about his food, but his thoughts were actually on the female sitting across from him. 'Wow she looks really stunning.' Ryou thought, trying his best not to blush any more than he already was. He was so surprised when she appeared and nearly fainted on the spot. 'I can't believe someone this beautiful is sat across from me, maybe my life doesn't suck after all. I hope she doesn't think I am being too forward bring her here. Oh my perhaps I should tone it down, I don't want to offend her.'_

_Shifting from knee to knee, he pondered this thought, until the waiter came to take their order._

_With nothing left to stare or glance at, both blushed and looked down, Téa fiddling with her hands and Ryou staring and the table. 'This is so hard why am I blushing so much? He must think I am a right idiot that can't say anything.'_

_Ryou was having similar thoughts, 'What do I talk about? Do people talk on a date? Is this a date?"_

_Deciding she had, had enough, she looked up and confessed, "Ryou I am sorry I am so nervous and jumpy. It's just that I have never been out like this before."_

_"Don't be sorry Téa its okay. In fact I have to say, I am really nervous too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"We are both so silly, we should just enjoy this evening."_

_Agreeing, they both relaxed and began to talk._

_Once the meal had finished, Ryou asked Téa if she wanted to take a walk to which she agreed. _

_The night had become slightly chilly causing Téa to shiver and cursed herself quietly for not bring a jacket. Ryou saw this and offered her his, putting it around her shoulders, when she began to shake her head. As they walked some more Téa shyly moved her hand and entwined it with Ryou's, smiling silently, he tightened the hold, as she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder._

_Soon they had reached her house and the night was over causing both teens to feel slightly disappointed, as the day had gone so well. Arriving at her doorstep, Téa turned to face Ryou._

_"Well thank you for such a wonderful evening Ryou. It was perfect." 'Well almost,' she thought._

_"Yes it was good, thank you for agreeing. Well I better be going now but err before I go perhaps you would err well."_

_"Go out with you again?" she guessed seeing him nod, she declared, "Of course I will."_

_Smiling, he leaned over and shyly kissed her, to which she also shyly returned. However, actions soon grew bolder and Ryou let his tongue dip into her mouth, hearing her surprised gasp, he was about to stop, when he felt her return his gesture by slipping in her tongue. Her hands moved from the side of his face to entangle themselves in his mane of hair, while he moved his to encircle her waist. Soon the need for air arose and reluctantly the kiss had to broken revealing two blushing but happy teens. Slightly out of breath Téa whispered, "I better go inside."_

_"Yeah I better go as well. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Nodding happily, she went in while thinking. _

_'Now its' perfect.'_

"Téa! Téa come on wake up."

Téa jerked out of her thoughts feeling some one shake her, opening an eye, she saw Ryou hovering over her.

"Huh?"

"Hey come on wake up. We are here."

Yawning and stretching, she got out of the car and saw two familiar faces. "Mama Dad," she cried, while running over to them engulfing them in a hug. "I am so happy to see you."

"I know sweet heart me too," whispered Maria, Téa's mother.

"Now where are my grandchildren? It's been so long since I have last seen them."

"GRANDMA! GRANDDADDY," screamed Chijin running over and jumping into her grandfathers arms.

"Hi gorgeous," her grandfather said.

They all walked to were Shiro was and hugged him too, Maria crying at the sight of him.

"Grandma tis okay me ok."

Looking over at the family once again, Ryou felt a sadness rise in him. He had never had that, he and his father were not that close, and he lost his sister and mother. 'Well I hope Téa will finally let me be a part of hers," he thought as he walked over to them.

TBC

****


	18. Chapter 17

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

Eh, hardly any there lime… nothing bad, lol, just a warning in case

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 17

By Kaz

"And so here's the bathroom, and over there's the guestroom where I guess Shi and Chi could sleep and… here across the hall is my room where you'll be staying."

"Oh, but um what about you Ryou?"

"Oh no it's okay; I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh Ryou, no, you don't have to do that. I mean I can just stay with Shi and Chi in the guest room and …."

"No really Téa, its okay. I mean it would get crowded, so it's okay the couch is comfy."

"Well if you are sure? Okay then."

"Great, well I will go and see what Chijin and Shiro are up to."

Téa let out a breath of air as Ryou left; it was getting so tense. Gripping the door handle, she gently opened the door to the room in which many memories lay.

Stepping inside, she glanced around the room it had not changed much; it was still pale blue in colour, very neat and tidy much like Ryou. Looking around, she saw a few book and notes scattered around on a desk. Stepping up, she looked around until her eyes lay on a picture in a pretty oak frame.

Lifting up the frame, she studied the picture and smiled. It was when she and Ryou had gone to one of his dad's exhibit parties. It had been a wonderful evening, she had worn this red low back cut dress, and Ryou had looked so handsome in his tuxedo. It was also one of the nights when they had begun to venture a little further in their relationship, not the full distance that had happened a few days later, but that night had been one of the turning points in their relationship. It would always be a special memory.

Smiling, she sat the picture down and glanced toward the bed, it was in this room, on this bed, where she and Ryou _had._ Sighing, she shook her head, she didn't want to remember that night…It brought up memories and feelings that she wasn't ready to handle.

Running a hand through her hair, she was about to go and see what her children were up to, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Glancing curiously as to who was at the door, she smiled when Yugi stepped in, but not without feeling a slight fear again inside her, she hoped he didn't want to talk about what they had talked before Shiro had his accident.

"Hi Téa I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Oh no Yugi, not at all… is everything okay?"

"Yes, I mean no, listen Téa, I need to say something."

'Oh no, please, not all this again,' she thought.

"I just want to say, that I am so sorry about the way I behaved back in London. Everything I said and asked it was selfish of me. I had no right to ask you anything like that… it is just that I really missed you and I only realised how I felt about you when you left. I guess its true you never know what you have until it's gone."

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes, before he turned around to face Téa.

"Téa, I will always love you but I guess I waited too long to tell you."

Crying, Téa got up from where she was sitting and gave the smaller boy a hug.

"Oh Yugi I am so sorry for everything. For never telling you about me and Ryou, to running away and for now for hurting you. You are one of my best friends and I am just so sorry that I can't love you _that way_."

"Well I guess some things weren't meant to be."

"I guess not," Téa replied softly. "But we will always be friends and sometimes that can be even better right?"

"Right… I hope that everything works out okay for you and Ryou, I do, he… sigh… he loves you a lot."

"Huh?"

"He does Téa and I know you love him. Don't make the same mistake I did, tell him before its too late."

With that said, Yugi left Téa in a some what semi state of shock. Losing all feeling in her body, she fell down on the bed and pondered on what Yugi had said.

_'He loves you… you love him… tell him…before it's too late.'_

'I don't know what to do. I mean it's true I love him… I really do.'

"I love him," she declared. Shocked that she had said it out loud, yet happy that she finally faced up.

"I love him."

"Téa?"

Looking up at the voice, she smiled through her tears,

"I love him mama. I still do."

"Oh Téa." Maria rushed to her daughter's side and pulled her into a hug.

"I always have mama; I was just too scared to tell him. I mean I said that I thought he was going to leave us when life got tough, but it was not really that, it was me. I was just too scared, afraid of him being there, afraid of loving him, only for me to hurt him again. But I can't lie anymore, after all this time; I don't want anyone but him."

Maria smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair, "So you finally admit to it hey? It's about time but I think instead of telling me all this, you should be telling Ryou, he deserves to know Téa. You have already kept so much from him, besides you should also hear what he has to say. You owe him that."

"I want to, but I am so scared. I don't know what or how to tell him."

"Well, why not try closing your eyes and just let it all come out."

"Easier said than done Mama."

"Well true, but I think you need to tell him tonight, you can't have this hanging over you. I mean you are both already both walking on eggshells around each other, besides its going to affect Shi and Chi as well… speaking of which, let me take them for the night, you need to sort this out."

"I don't know mama. I don't want to move Shiro around too much. Besides I have to give him his medicine and painkillers, he should be with me."

"Well let me take Chijin then. I want to catch up with my granddaughter anyway."

"Alright."

"Right go and pack a bag."

"What now? But everything is still packed up I haven't unpacked."

"Oh! Oh well we will just have to find something, come on."

And with that, she grabbed her daughters hand and hauled her out of the room.

"Bye Mama, Bye daddy. Tell Shiro that I will see him tomorrow okay."

Smiling at their energetic daughter, both Ryou and Téa waved bye. They were all alone now, except of course for Shiro who was flat out, the painkiller were strong, he shouldn't wake until morning.

Stepping back inside the house, they both turned to face each other.

"So," began Ryou.

"Yeah," said Téa not quite sure what to say. Rubbing her hand together in a nervous jester she exclaimed, "Oh I will do the dishes."

"You don't have to.""No, no, I want to."

Ryou sighed as he watched her… it was such a tense atmosphere. He was really hoping that she wasn't regretting her decision to move here.

Seeing that the dishes were piling up on the drainer, he got a tea towel and began to dry.

As she handed the last dish to him, their finger accidentally brushed each other, causing an electrical jolt of feeling run up and down their spines, not to mention a feel of déjà vu. After all, they were in the same position that had led up to _that night._

Swallowing in a surge of fear, she let he fingers slip from the dish and turned to leave the room, leaving a slightly disappointed Ryou.

Running up the stairs, she quickly glanced into Shiro's room to make sure he was okay, before walking hastily into her bedroom and closing the door. Leaning back on it she thought, "What the heck am I doing? Why did I run? I can't keep doing that. I mean we are going to live together, things like that are bound to happen."

Walking up from the door to the window, she glazed out at the street. The place looked so beautiful in the moon light, she vaguely heard the door open and felt a pair of arm wrap around her waist.

"Téa?"

Turing around in his embrace, she leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "I lied Ryou."

"What?"

"I lied to you again… all this time I said I didn't want you in my life because I was scared that you would run out on us, it wasn't true it was me, I was scared that I would run out on you again and hurt you even more… I got scared. I- I…I love you Ryou."

Unable to say more she began to sob lightly against his shoulder.

As soon as Ryou heard those word he became dazed, she loved him… she loved him, breathing in relief, he had to stop himself from jumping up and down on the ceiling.

He gripped her shoulders and lightly pulled her back from him staring at her face, her eyes were glanced downwards. Moving his hands from her shoulders, he ran his fingers along her cheekbones, before moving them under her chin and lifting her head up causing her to look up at him.

"I love you too," he mumbled, before drawing his head down and giving her a much-needed kiss.

Gasping at the emotions surging up and fire building up inside her she deepened the kiss, their hands moving everywhere.

She felt Ryou move his hands up and down her sides, while she grabbed his head and moved her fingers in his hair. Breaking the kiss off for an air supply, they both looked at each other, their vision clouded with passion and heat. Slowly Ryou began to place butterfly kisses along her cheek and jaw.

Opening her eyes wide at the heat flowing through her, she moaned slightly and moved her hands underneath his shirt, opening the buttons. Ryou feeling what she was doing, began to unbutton her blouse, slipping it off her, he let it fall to the floor. Kissing her again, he moved her along the wall, until they reached the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Reaching the bed, he laid her down, staring at her unclothed beauty, Ryou asked, "Téa are you sure?"

She nodded as her eyes closed, 'Please let everything go right, and I am just so tired of being alone.'

TBC

::Cough:: I had to edit this from the real lemon chappie ;


	19. The End

**Pairing**: Ryou Bakura x Téa Gardner

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

Whoo last chappie

**Someone Like You**

Chapter 18

By Kaz

Téa squinted her eyes slightly, as the morning light penetrated through the curtains, directly on to her face. Groaning and mumbling something barely audible, she groggily woke up, only to find that there was a dead weight on her chest.

Sighing, she blinked her eyes a few times before glancing down and smiling at the sight. Ryou lay cuddled up to her, his head rested against her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Breathing deeply, she leaned back into the softness of the bed and threaded her fingers through Ryou's hair, softly stroking his hair while thinking of the events from last night.

'What was what we did right? Have I made a mistake? Does this mean anything? Or was it just done out of need...lust?'

As the questions built up in her mind, taunting her, she stopped and shook her head 'What am I thinking? Wrong? It never felt so right! I feel wonderful and most importantly I feel so happy.'

Staring down at the sleeping Ryou's face, she whispered, "I just wish we could stay like this forever," before closing her eyes and grabbing a few more moments of sleep, unaware that the 'supposed' sleeping boy had heard her and was thinking, 'There just might be Téa, there just might.'

As the days went on Téa didn't let it slip to anyone what had happened between her and Ryou two weeks ago. In some way, she was slightly ashamed that they had slept together so soon, they weren't even together, but in her heart she knew it had been right.

Sighing, she turned to tend to Shiro, he had been going for his treatment and it was beginning to show the side affects, he was tired and irritable so much that Chijin often escaped to be with uncle Joey or Yugi. It was a tense situation, as everyone was coming to terms with the arrangements, often tempers flared, usually Téa's and Shiro, however, through all of this Ryou had been an absolute angel. He was always calming her down and comforting when they would come back from the hospital, telling her that Shiro was going to get through this, always playing with Chijin so that she wouldn't feel left out. 'I don't know what I would have done without him,' she thought.

Glancing at Shiro, she studied his face, his facial structure was changing it was going more on her face shape now, and the front of his hair was also changing, she could see brown hair's growing slightly. Chijin's hair was also changing; it was growing spikier and thicker. Laughing at Shiro, when he pulled his tongue out at her, she kissed him gently on the forehead, pulled the covers over him and went downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she was met with Ryou, smiling she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

"Did Shiro go down okay?" asked Ryou.

Turing to face him she answered with, "Yeah those pain killers really knock him out."

To this, she was met with silence, which made her frown 'Damn if only we didn't sleep together then it wouldn't be this tense.'

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yeah Téa?"

"How about later this afternoon we show Shiro and Chijin around town? I mean we can both hold him and it would be nice to get him out of this house."

Receiving a nod and a smile as an answer, she too nodded her head and went back to finishing her soda.

"Chijin are you ready?" asked Téa.

"Yeah mama, I am."

"Right! Come one lets go."

Téa grabbed her daughter's hand, while Ryou was holding Shiro; they left to spend the day as a family.

"Ohh mama! Please can I have one please!" cried the energetic brunette, bouncing up and down at an ice cream stall.

Sighing Téa watched her daughter plead with her, they had spent the day together as a family and it had been wonderful. They had been to the park, around the town and had been shopping. 'I don't think either Ryou or Shiro want to do that again.'

Laughing, she glanced at Ryou who had collapsed onto a bench, bags surrounding him, gasping, 'Never seen so many shops!' Beside him, Shiro was nodding, his head eye's wide.

Turning back to her daughter, she shook her head and said "No! You've just eaten, and you are going to get a tummy ache."

"Aww Mama please," Chijin replied, fully puppy dog eyes in affect.

Téa shook her head no again causing Chijin to pout.

"Ah come on Téa how could you say no?" said a new voice.

Jumping in surprise, both mother and daughter turned to face the owner.

"Malik? What are you doing here?" asked Téa.

"Well I came for a ride," he gestured, point towards the motorcycle, which was parked rather carelessly blocking the parked car in front of it.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, then I saw you guy's so I thought I would say hello, and gah Ryou! What happened to you? You look almost dead!"

"Thanks very much mate!" Ryou replied sarcastically, "But if you had to endure what I have been through you would look the same."

"Ryou!"

"Daddy!" cried both girls, giving Ryou a disapproving look.

"It's true mama! You and Chijin shop! And I mean a lot!"

Laughing they all sat down on the bench and began to talk, when suddenly a voice shot out,

"Excuse me, but is that your bike?"

Everyone turned to face the source. Standing directly in front of Malik, was a girl with blonde hair mixed with red and black highlights. Her eyes were covered up by the silver sun glasses she wore, and her hands were placed on her hips just on the rim of the black business skirt she wore, just low enough to show a snake tattoo emerging.

"And what if it is?" Malik huffed back.

"Well it's kind of in front of my car so could you move it!"

"No!"

"What? What the fuck? Get your God damn bike out of my way!"

"No!" And with that Malik crossed his hands and turned his head to the side. Téa and Ryou glanced at him, then at the fuming girl, then at each other and sweat dropped.

"What the heck is Malik doing?" whispered Téa to Ryou.

"About to get the crap beaten out of him" was the answer.

The girl took of her sunglasses to reveal blue eyes that were slanted in a very dangerous manner, not to mention the sneer on her face. Calmly, she walked up to Malik, stared down at him, and then without warning grabbed him by his collar and began her rant. "Listen here you beach blonde Barbie haired freak, I have had a really crap day working for that obnoxious twat know as Devlin. Now all I want to do is go home and relax, but nooo I cannot do, that because some jackass has gone and parked his bike in front of my car. Now I ask again m o v e your bike."

However before Malik could reply another voice was heard.

"Téa? Téa is that you?"

Curiously, Téa glanced at the new person.

"Miho? Oh my god Miho is that you?"

Seeing the purple haired girl nod Téa's eyes lit up and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Huh? You too know each other?" asked Malik, while still being held by the blonde girl.

Ignoring him both girls began to shriek and run up to each other to meet in a hug.

"Oh my goodness Miho I can't believe it!"

"I know! Look at you! Wow, you have changed so much! How have you been?"

As both girls began to cram all five years of being apart into two sentences, everyone else just looked at them flabbergasted, as if they had grown another head.

"Okay! Please guys enough! Gah, you guys can really shriek"

"Oh Vipera hush up! Do you know how long it has been since I have seen Téa and GAH what are those?" asked Miho bewildered, pointing to Shiro and Chijin.

Giving a smile to Miho, she walked up to the twins and said "Miho these are my children, Shiro and Chijin. You two this is your aunty Miho and um sorry didn't quite get your name!"

"Huh? Oh it's Vipera but you guys can call me Viper!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Same"

"TÉA YOU HAD KIDS WITH RYOU AND NEVER TOLD ME!" shouted Miho, slightly delayed at the shock.

"Um yeah, heh surprise?"

"Ohh they are so cute!"

Shiro and Chijin just looked at each other and thought 'Here we go again, another rabid aunty.'

Meanwhile, Malik was having a slight difficulty in breathing and so said, "Hey Xena warrior, mind getting off me?"

Slightly startled, Viper released Malik and huffed, "So will you remove your bike now!"

"No! You should have parked your car somewhere else!"

"What? Gah! Listen brain dead move your bike!"

"I said no!"

"Arrogant jackass! Move it!"

"I think not!"

"Argggghh just move your damn bike!"

"Listen here you deaf wench I said NO!"

"Stupid blonde Barbie!"

"Back at you!"

While these two continued to swap insults, Miho watched her work mate arguing with in her opinion a really cute guy, while Ryou and Téa were covering the twins' ear's, while shaking their head at the two.

"You're just so infuriating," screamed the girl, she was getting a headache and wanted to go home.

"And you're plain annoying."

Running out of insults she merely crossed her hands and said "Whatever!"

Thinking he had won he was about to insult her when he realized he too had none left and so mimicked her actions and said, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine… So want to have dinner with me later on say 8ish? I'll pick you up!" Malik asked, completely unexpectedly.

"Fine! Make it 7.30 and I'll pick you up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that Malik stormed off towards his bike, while Viper grabbed Miho's hand and hauled her too her car, leaving the two adult's and children behind"

"Well, that was, err interesting!" mumble Ryou.

"Yes! Quite!" replied Téa. The both looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter, while the twins looking confused.

"Come on guy's it is late we better go home," stated Ryou, as he grabbed Shiro.

Sighing, Téa collapsed onto the couch, she was tired they had, had a very busy day, the twins were now upstairs doing whose knows what leaving mum and dad to rest.

Ryou smiled as he glanced at Téa and fiddle with a square shaped box before placing it into his jeans pocket.

Seeing that the room was lapsing into a silence, he walked over to the stereo and played a CD. Smiling, at the slow song that played out, he walked over to Téa and held his hands out.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

Smiling in slightly disbelief, she nodded and placed her hands onto Ryou's, who pulled her up. Téa placed her hands around his neck, while Ryou placed his around her waist as they began to sway to the music. Half way through the song Téa placed her head against Ryou's shoulder, and closed her eyes listing to the music.

One line in the song struck to her… _Searching for someone like you_…

"Ryou," she mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Why? Why me?"

"Hey?"

"I mean out of everyone why me? You could have so easily left me and the twins and started a new life, like I tried to but you didn't, you stayed why?"

"Well… it's because I fell in love with you. I mean I know were weren't together long but during that time I really did fall in love with you, and when you left I was so hurt but I always hoped that one day you would come back and even if you didn't, I hoped you were at least happy. But then I saw you and twins and I don't know I mean I was angry but more I was just disappointed that you didn't have enough faith in me."

"Oh Ryou, I am so sorry…"

"No Téa let me finish, see in one way I was upset because I never had a family like you, my sister and mum both died and my father well he was never here and I always promised my self that if I had kids I would always been there for them. But even before I knew of Shiro and Chijin, when I was with you I always felt that I belonged to someone, I had someone who cared for me as much as I cared for them."

"I did Ryou, I know I left and everyday I regretted that decision but I did genuinely think it was for the best."

"I know Téa and that's why I can forgive you, because you were just looking out for the twins."

Smiling, Téa relaxed into Ryou's grip and began to lose herself when Ryou stiffened slightly. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes were slightly worried and she began to feel a little afraid.

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"Téa there is something I need to ask you." Ryou said, while pulling back from Téa and got down on one knee.

"Ryou what are you doing?" asked Téa, breathing deeply now.

"Téa, very since we have been together I have never loved another as much as I love you. I know that we have had a challenge before us but the fact that we made it makes this relationship that more special."

At his words, Téa began to cry and cover her mouth. Ryou seeing this got the square shaped box out from his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond and emerald engagement ring.

"Téa Gardner, I am asking you this, not because of Shiro and Chijin but because I want to spend forever with you… will you marry me?"

Téa now openly crying, hands covering her mouth nodded and whispered "Yes! Yes Ryou I will."

Tears building up slightly in his eyes he placed the ring on her finger and got up, while pulling her into a kiss. Behind them, they heard two voices shout "Yay! Go daddy! YAY!"

Breaking from the kiss, they turned to see Chijin and Shiro hiding behind the staircase. Smiling, they walked up together towards their children, hand in hand, heart with heart, and now finally a family.

If someone were to look at them right now and read their thoughts, they would say how funny it is. After all, each of them had spent their life searching. The twins had been searching for a father, Ryou for Téa and Téa? Well if Téa was to tell Ryou what she had been searching for she would have said…_I was searching for someone like you…_I just didn't realize it until now.

_However, almost as if destiny was finding away to interfere with there lives again, deep in the ancient tombs of __Egypt__ 3 items began to glow and shake from the holder where they were placed. It was almost as if they were awaking and calling out to their owners, eventually to fall silent and still until they retrieved again._

THE END

Aww sigh, my first ficcie and I still love it. Anyway, the sequel is out, lol. Has been for a while, Forever With You. Thank you to all who reviewed and read this ficcie.


End file.
